You'll Fall Onto Me
by Jung Hyejinnie
Summary: Jeon Jungkook seorang namja pintar, tampan, pandai menyanyi dan menari tapi angkuh dan egois jatuh cinta pada sunbae-nya Kim Taehyung, 'alien' konyol tapi tampan berpenampilan preman. Akan 'kah Jungkook mengejar Taehyung atau Taehyung sendiri yang jatuh dalam pesona Jeon Jungkook? RnR, VKook fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bighit entertainment, God, and their parents.

Main cast : Kim Taehyung 17 y.o

Jeon Jungkook 16 y.o

Supporting cast: Bambam 16 y.o

Mark 17 y.o

A Vkook fanfiction

Happy reading~

* * *

You'll Fall unto Me

" _Nice shoot_ V!" seruan itu menyita perhatianku seketika. Kim Taehyung, atau kerap dipanggil V, adalah _sunbae_ yang selalu bisa menarik perhatianku dan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Ah lihat! Sekarang dia sedang tersenyum, senyum lebar khas dirinya yang selalu membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Hoy Jungkook! Jungkook!" Panggil Bambam mengagetkanku.

"Apa?" sahutku dingin. Menyebalkan, menggangguku saja. Tidak tahu kah aku sedang memandangi sosok paling tampan di dunia ini?

"Haish, dingin sekali sih." Bambam mengikuti arah pandangku lalu kembali menggumam, "Pantas saja, sedang asyik memperhatikan sang pangeran."

"Brisik sekali, diamlah. Ada apa?"

Bambam menghela nafas, aku yakin sekarang dia sedang memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kenapa malah diam? Hoy!" Aku menengok dan menemukan Shim _seonsaengnim_ berdiri di sebelahku menyeringai ke arahku. Sial. Kenapa Bambam tidak memberitahuku sih kalau _seonsaengnim_ berjalan ke arahku? Aku melirik Bambam dan dia hanya menyeringai sambil angkat bahu. Ck. Menyebalkan. Tapi oke, ini salahku yang tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Eh _seonsaengnim_ , _anneyong_." Cengirku seolah tak punya dosa.

"Sepertinya pelajaran olahraga kelas 2-B menarik sekali ya sampai sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui kalau sekarang pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung di kelas 1-A." ucapnya dengan nada yang 'menyenangkan'

"Ehehe tidak juga kok _saengnim_ , pelajaran matematika juga menarik." Ucapku sambil memamerkan senyum manis andalanku. Yang… sialnya tidak mempan sama sekali.

"Ah kau benar, pelajaran matematika memang sangat menarik. Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan 'kan maju dan menjawab soal nomor 1 sampai nomor 5? Hanya 5 nomor saja kok." Ucap Shim _seonsaengnim_ tersenyum simpul.

"Li-lima nomor?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya, bukankah bagi Jeon Jungkook yang pintar pelajaran matematika sangatlah mudah? Lagipula jika kau tertarik dengan pelajarannya semua akan menyenangkan."

Wahaha… lucu sekali orang ini. Pintar sekali menyindir. Aku memang pintar, tapi mengerjakan lima soal di papan tulis? Sungguh tidak berperikesiswaan.

Aku tersenyum miring lalu berkata, "Ah tentu saja _saengnim_ , kau benar sekali."

Aku pun maju dan membaca soal yang dia berikan padaku. Seketika mataku terbelalak. Apa?! Ini 'kan materi yang belum diajarkan? Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat dengan jelas bahwa _seonsaengnim_ evil itu tengah menyeringai padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Bambam dan dia hanya cengar-cengir geje. Sudah kuduga, dia memang tidak bisa kuandalkan. Apa yang kuharapkan? Meminta bantuan Bambam mengerjakan matematika sama saja dengan mempercayakan nyawamu dalam sebuah perjanjian dengan dewa kematian. Berlebihan? Tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Aku menghela nafas dan membuka halaman sebelumnya yang berisi penjelasan mengenai soal-soal semacam itu kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal-soal menyebalkan itu. Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Ya memang ini merupakan rekor terlamaku mengerjakan soal tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum mempelajari materi ini. Usai mengerjakan aku tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali duduk di tempatku. _Seonsaengnim_ terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tingkahku, terlebih karena aku bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan benar.

Ia melihat ke seluruh murid sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Nah murid-murid, ini merupakan contoh soal dari materi yang kita bahas baru saja…"

What? Jadi sebenarnya dia sudah mengajarkan? Kapan? Ah pasti saat aku sedang melihat Taehyung _sunbae_ -aku lebih suka memanggil nama aslinya daripada V-, yah peduli amat. Toh aku tetap bisa mengerjakannya. Lagipula memperhatikan Taehyung sunbae lebih menyenangkan daripada memperhatikan si evil _seonsaengnim_.

"Dengan begini pelajaran kita akhiri sampai di sini. Selamat siang anak-anak." Ucap Shim _seonsaenngim_ sambil berjalan keluar. Tepat setelah ia keluar, bel istirahat berbunyi. Bambam menghampiriku dengan segera dan menarik tanganku keluar kelas sebelum aku dikerubungi perempuan-perempuan di kelasku. Ah aku lupa bilang ya? Aku memang merupakan idola di kelas, jelas saja, aku pintar, tampan, pandai menyanyi dan menari. Kenapa? Aku sombong? Bukan, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan.

Bambam menarikku ke taman di belakang sekolah. Bambam dan aku biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini. Kenapa? Karena tempat ini sepi dan tidak banyak yang tahu. Jika aku ke kantin, pasti aku akan dikerebungi perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Jungkookie~" panggil Bambam sambil tersenyum (sok) manis.

"Apa? Aku tidak berminat padamu."

" _Heol_. Percaya diri sekali~ Aku juga tidak berminat padamu tahu. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kali ini aku nggak makan siang bersamamu ya, aku mau pergi ke kelas Mark _hyung_ hehe~"

"Apa?! Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini lalu meninggalkanku?"

"Lebay deh. Kamu kayak cewek yang diputusin pacarnya. Hahaha." Dia tertawa bahagia sekali.

"Sialan. Ketawa aja terus. Sudah sana pergi! Pergi! Hush! Hush!"

"Dih ngambek. Ya sudah, aku ke tempat Mark _hyung_ dulu ya~ Jaa~" ucap Bambam meninggalkanku.

"Bagus, sekarang aku sendiri di sini. Ck. Padahal aku mau memintanya membelikanku makan." Gerutuku.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!" seru Bambam dari balik tembok. Lah ni anak belum pergi ternyata.

"Mwo?" sahutku kesal.

"Makanya cari pacar. Masa' murid paling populer mengkeret kalo ketemu V _sunbae_. Hahaha!" serunya tertawa puas dan menghilang di balik tembok. Aku melempar sepatuku tapi meleset karena dia sudah terlanjur menghindar dan selain itu sepatuku terbang terlalu jauh. Bagus. Kalau aku artis dan aku muncul di _Running_ _Man_ aku pasti sudah mengalahkan Eunhyuk Super Junior dalam permainan lempar sandal.

Aku mencari sepatuku tapi tidak dapat menemukannya. Konyol. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau aku masuk dengan sepatu hanya sebelah gara-gara mau melempar Bambam dan gagal? Eoh? Itu ada orang. Apa aku tanya saja ya?

" _Chogiyo_ —" orang itu berbalik dan… orang yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kutemui saat kondisiku seperti ini. Kim Taehyung!

"Ah apa kau pemilik sepatu ini?" tanya Taehyung _sunbae_. Oh. My. God. Kenapa suaranya seksi sekali? Tanpa sadar aku melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia melambaikan sepatuku di depan wajahku berulang-ulang. "Hey."

"A-Ah iya." Sial. Aku malu sekali ketahuan melamun seperti ini. Dan kenapa dia melambai-lambaikan sepatuku di depan wajahku? Itu membuatku semakin malu. Ck.

"Kalau begitu duduklah, akan kupasangakan sepatumu." Ujarnya lagi. Aku ingin berkata tidak tapi suaranya seolah menyihirku. Aku duduk dan membiarkannya memasang sepatuku. Aku hanya menunduk memperhatikannya. Sejenak kemudian dia berdiri lalu tersenyum.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

"N-Ne, terima kasih _sunbae_."

"Ah jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil hyung saja. V _hyung_." Ujarnya menjabat tanganku.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak suka nama "V" itu, boleh aku memanggil nama aslimu saja?" tanyaku lancang. Astaga. Apa yang kukatakan? Lihat sekarang ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah maaf _sunbae_ - _hyung_ , aku lancang—"

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Hanya saja, kalau kau memanggil namaku apa tidak aneh?"

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa?"

"Karena namaku Taehyung, kalau kau tambahi hyung maka akan jadi Taehyung _hyung_."

Aku pun tertawa mendengar penuturannya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi. Oh Tuhan. Sudah berapa kali aku bertindak tidak sopan di depannya?

"Ah tidak kok _hyung_. Tidak ada. Maafkan ketidaksopananku."

"Tidak, kau tidak tidak sopan sama sekali. Eum tunggu, tidak tidak sopan? Ah ya benar kok, tidak tidak sopan." Ucapnya sambil berpikir. Mau tidak mau aku tertawa lagi. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu. Aku tidak menyangka disamping wajah brandalannya-rambutnya disemir coklat terang, memakai pierching, bajunya selalu keluar dan jasnya hanya disampirkan di bahunya-, ternyata dia sangat konyol. Ya, aku tahu dia lucu-aneh-, tapi aku tidak tahu dia sekonyol ini.

"Hahaha kalau begitu aku memanggil _hyung_ Taehyungie _hyung_ saja ya~?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis. Entah halusinasiku atau apa aku melihat dia tertegun sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, begitu juga boleh." Sial, sekarang aku yang tertegun. Senyumannya, astaga. Dia semakin tampan dilihat dengan jarak dekat begini. Oke, aku tahu kalian pasti sudah bosan mendengarku terus memuji senyumannya, tapi hey aku tidak bisa disalahkan. Senyumannya memang mempesona.

"Eum? Kook? Kookie? Halo? Bumi kepada Kookie?" panggil Taehyungie _hyung_.

"A-ah iya? A-apa?" tanyaku gugup melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku. Sial kenapa aku gugup begini. Malunya, ketahuan melamun.

"Hahaha kau manis sekali." Ujarnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Apa tadi dia bilang? Manis? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Hey, kau melamun lagi."

"Ah iya maafkan aku _hyung_. Jadi ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menata lagi rambutku.

"Aku mau memanggilmu Kookie. Apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya lagi dengan cengiran di wajah tampannya itu. Astaga, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bilang tidak? Ingin aku berteriak begitu, tapi tentu saja tidak. Aku harus menjaga image ku yang sudah cukup rusak di depannya.

Aku berdeham. "Tentu saja boleh." Ujarku tersenyum manis. Sengaja menebarkan pesonaku di depannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu—"

KRUYUK

Oh shit. Sudah susah-susah aku menjaga image-ku dan sekarang perutku berbunyi seenaknya.

"Hahaha kau lapar ya? Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin, masih ada sedikit waktu." Ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ti-tidak usah, tak apa. Aku tidak begitu lapar." Dan perutku berbunyi lagi dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, perutmu sudah protes begitu kok."

"Tidak mau _hyung_. Aku tidak suka di kantin, pasti ramai sekali." Ujarku berhenti berjalan.

" _Aigoo_ , aku lupa kau punya banyak sekali fans yang akan mengerubungimu di sana."

"Kau menyindirku?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ah bukan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Em… Kalau begitu tunggu di sini. Akan kubelikan roti." Ujarnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Aish! Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Dia pasti tersinggung. Uh. Jeon Jongkook _and his sharp tongue_. Bagus Jeon Jungkook, kau sudah membuat _hyung_ kesayanganmu tersinggung. Setelah ini pasti dia tidak akan menyapamu lagi. Dan dia pasti juga tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi.

Tepat ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, Taehyungie hyung datang membawa dua bungkus roti.

"Kau suka yang mana? Aku tidak tahu kamu suka rasa apa jadi aku beli dua berdasarkan rasa favoritku, Coklat dan Vanilla."

"Vanilla."

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama em… kau masih marah ya?"

"E-Eh tidak kok? Kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanyaku sambil memakan roti pemberiannya.

"Habisnya jawabanmu singkat-singkat."

"O-Oh maafkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang salah kok tadi."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah kok _hyung_."

"Sst… sudah, diamlah dan makan." Ucap Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibirku. Jelas saja wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

Aku berdeham untuk mengusir rona di wajahku lalu bertanya, "Ah iya berapa harganya _hyung_?"

"Eoh? Tidak usah. Anggap saja permintaan maafku."

"Tapi _hyung_ 'kan tidak salah."

"Ya kalau begitu anggap saja hadiah perkenalan. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas dulu." Ujarnya tersenyum kemudian kembali ke gedung utama sekolah. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya sambil membalas lambaian tangannya. Well, memang banyak insiden memalukan tapi kurasa, ini hari keberuntunganku.

"Ehem." Aku menoleh dan menemukan Bambam menyeringai ke arahku membuat pipiku merona lagi. Sial. Anak ini, muncul dari mana? Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku seolah tidak ada apapun di belakangku kemudian berjalan ke kelas.

"Hey! _Ya_! _YA_! Jeon Jungkook, tunggu! _Ya_!

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: _Anneyong_ , saya author baru di fandom BTS, salam kenal~ Kalian bisa memanggilku Hyejin. Nah, cerita ini kosnepnya mau menceritakan Jeon Jungkook, yang populer, tampan, pintar, bisa menari dan menyanyi tapi juga angkuh dan egois yang jatuh cinta pada sunbaenya, Kim Tehyung, yang berpenampilan preman tapi konyol dan sangat ramah. Meski begitu ini fanfic VKook. Jadi meski Jungkook ini angkuh, angkuhnya hilang saat ketemu V. Kkk. Kenapa aku buat Jungkook begini alasannya adalah karena Jungkook sering sekali angkuh dan egois walau dia juga sering lucu dan manja. Karena itu aku ingin membuat fanfic yang Jungkooknya seperti itu. Jangan salah, aku juga suka Jungkook, dia bias keduaku. Tapi kalau diingat dia memang kadang seperti itu. Lihat saja _American Hustle Life ep 3_. Di sana Jungkook bilang, "Karena aku yang menang sebelumnya, aku tidak mau mereka menang." Dari situ terlihat jelas kalau dia angkuh dan egois. Tapi sisi imut, polos, dan manjanya juga ada. Di _American Hustle Life ep 1_ Jungkook bilang. "Aku pikir aku akan dibawa kemana, aku terus memikirkan _eomma_." So, dari situlah lahir fanfic dengan Jungkook yang uke tapi angkuh, egois, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga polos, imut, dan manja. Hahaha kenapa aku malah ngoceh panjang lebar begini? Maafkan aku _readerdeul_. Oke, review please~ _Juseyo_ ~ * _Ask Jungkook to do puppy eyes for reader_ *

Another Disclaimer:

Mark and Bambam belongs to JYP Entertainment

Running Man belongs to SBS

Eunhyuk Super Junior belongs to SM Entertainment


	2. Aegyo?

TENG TONG! TENG TONG!

Akhrinya, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Aku segera mengemasi barangku dan menghampiri Bambam. Oh aku belum cerita ya? Aku dan Bambam tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Kamar dia tepat di sebelah kamarku. Maka dari itu kami bisa menjadi teman dekat.

"Jungkook, Jungkook." Panggil Bambam.

"Hn, _wae_?" tanyaku malas-malasan.

"Ada V _sunbae_." Jawab Bambam sambil menunjuk Taehyungie _hyung_ yang sedang berjalan dari arah kelasnya.

"Lalu? Harus kuapakan?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Lempar pake sepatu! Disapa lah! Kau ini bagaimana." Cerocos Bambam dengan wajah kesal, separuh geli, separuh prihatin?

"Untuk apa?"

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook. Ada dua alasan kenapa kau harus menyapanya duluan. Satu, kau adik kelasnya. Dua, kau menyukainya."

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku adik kelasnya dan aku menyukainya—"

"Hai Kookie." Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh sebuah tepukan di bahuku dan suara bass yang sangat kukenali. "Mau pulang juga?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman.

Aku masih tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi. Taehyungie _hyung_ … menyapaku? Benar bukan? Apa aku dalam mimpi? Ini pertama kalinya aku disapa olehnya. Dan wajahnya, dekat sekali. Melihat senyumnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuatku tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai akhirnya aku tersadar karena Bambam menginjak kakiku.

"Aw! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" seruku pada Bambam.

"Ck. Mau sampai kapan kau terpaku di situ? Taehyungie _hyung_ -mu sudah pergi tuh!" seru Bambam menunjuk Taehyungie _hyung_ yang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

" _W_ - _What_? Sejak kapan?"

"Dari tadi. Memangnya kau melamun apa sih?" gerutu Bambam.

"Aku melamunkan—ah sudahlah tak penting. Sekarang yang penting… ini artinya aku tidak sopan ya?"

"Kau bicara apa sih? Yang benar dong ngomongnya. Hahaha… lucu sekali, seorang Jeon Jungkook sampai tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata yang benar hanya karena seorang Kim Taehyung." Ujar Bambam sambil tertawa geli.

"Tidak ada yang lucu. Diamlah."

"Hahaha oke, oke, aku diam. Jadi, tadi kamu mau tanya apa?"

"Aku mau tanya, tadi aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya tidak?"

Bambam menghela nafas, "Menjawab pertanyaan? Menyapa balik saja tidak."

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja. Buat apa aku bohong?"

"Ah yang benar saja, aduh lalu aku harus bagaimana? Taehyungie _hyung_ pasti berpikir kalau aku sombong."

"Memang benar 'kan?" tanya Bambam dengan wajah polosnya yang justru membuatku ingin meninjunya.

"Aku tidak sombong!"

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya besok saat bertemu kau harus menyapanya duluan." Ucap Bambam.

"Tapi… hah… baiklah."

* * *

Sisa hari berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di sekolah lagi. Aku mengedarkan mataku, mencari tanda-tanda kedatangan Taehyungie _hyung_. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyapanya. Ah itu dia Taehyungie _hyung_. Tampan seperti biasa. Aku berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya dan dia berjalan ke arahku sambil berbicara dengan Park Jimin, teman dekatnya. Aku melihatnya, dan ia juga menyadari bahwa aku ada di depannya. Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk menyapanya, tapi ketika kami hampir berpapasan dan aku sudah hendak menyapanya, nyaliku tiba-tiba ciut. Tidak apa, nanti saat berpapasan Taehyungie _hyung_ pasti akan menyapa… ku? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Tadi itu… baru saja… Taehyungie _hyung_ lewat tanpa menyapaku? Yang benar saja. Aku yakin sekali tadi dia melihat aku ada di hadapannya. Uh, memangnya apa sih yang dia bicarakan dengan namja bantet, ah maksudku, Jimin _sunbae_ sampai-sampai ia tak menghiraukanku?

"Bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak menyapamu." Komentar Bambam.

"A-Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" tanyaku makin kesal.

"Kau kemarin tak menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaannya. Dia mungkin saja berpikir kau sombong, atau, mungkin, karena dia baik, dia berpikir kau terganggu dengan sikapnya kemarin dan memilih untuk diam. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menyapanya sih?"

"Aku…"

"Turunkan lah harga dirimu itu sedikit. Alasan kenapa kau tidak mau menyapa duluan adalah karena kau takut 'kan? Kau takut dia tidak menyapamu balik, dan itu membuat harga dirimu terluka. Jika kau menyukai seseorang, kadang kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Lagipula ini hanya mengorbankan sedikit harga diri. Dan aku yakin, V _sunbae_ akan menjawab sapaanmu. Dia orang yang baik." Nasehat Bambam.

Aku membuka mulutku hendak membantah kalimat-kalimatnya, tapi kurasa kali ini dia benar. Aku yang salah, seandainya kemarin aku mau menyapanya duluan, aku pasti tidak akan kaget saat dia menyapaku jadi aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan, mungkin kami bisa terlibat dalam beberapa percakapan ringan selama perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah. Aish! _Pabo_ Jungkook.

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran. Instruksi bahwa kami akan bermain basket hari ini, pembagian kelompok basket hari ini, hanya lewat begitu saja di telingaku. Kalimat Bambamlah yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, begitu pun wajah Taehyungie _hyung_ yang melewatiku begitu saja tadi pagi. Lalu kilasan balik perkenalanku dengan Tehyungie _hyung_ juga berputar-putar di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak. Terus begitu sampai aku tidak menyadari sebuah bola basket dilempar ke arahku.

"Jungkookie! Tangkap bolanya!" seru Bambam dari sebrang lapangan.

Terlambat, sebelum aku sadar bola oranye itu sudah menghantam wajahku. Secara refleks aku memegang wajahku. Dalam sekejap aku sudah dikerubungi orang-orang. Tidak mau terlihat lemah aku mencoba untuk tidak pingsan. Namun darah yang keluar dari hidungku membuatku lebih pusing. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku berusaha untuk tetap terjaga tapi aku tidak bisa. Dalam detik terakhir kesadaranku, aku seperti melihat Taehyungie _hyung_ berada di depanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah insiden itu aku membuka mataku. Aku mendapati diriku terbaring di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Bambam sedang tertidur di kursi di sebrangku. Aku membangunkannya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pingsan cukup lama, dari jam ketiga sampai ya~ satu jam sebelum pulang sekolah." Jawab Bambam sambil melihat jam tangannya sambil menguap kecil lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Hah?! Kupikir aku hanya tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit."

"Beberapa menit apanya? Kau pingsan seperti orang mati. Adaw!" pekiknya saat aku menjitaknya main-main.

"Dasar berlebihan. Itu tidak sesakit itu." Komentarku. "Omong-omong tadi aku seperti melihat wajah Taehyungie _hyung_ sebelum aku pingsan. Apa dia ada di situ tadi?"

"V _sunbae_? Kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu V _sunbae_ ya sampai terbayang-bayang wajahnya. Dia kan sedang pelajaran, mana mungkin tiba-tiba muncul di situ." Ujar Bambam sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Oh iya juga. Dan tidak. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Taehyungie _hyung_." Seruku. Bohong tentu saja.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ah omong-omong kau ini benar-benar kejam. Ini sakit sekali tahu." Rengeknya masih mengusap kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya. Tch. Dia pikir rengekan dan _aegyo_ -nya itu mempan padaku? Tidak akan…

oke baiklah… aku merasa bersalah sekarang.

"… Bambam… apa masih sakit?" Bambam hanya diam, tetap mengusap kepalanya dan merajuk. "Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Pfft… Hahaha!" tawa Bambam. Sial, dia malah tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mengerjaiku ya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Hahaha maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, bahwa selain menyapa orang ada hal lain yang bisa membuat perhatian orang lain tertuju padamu."

"Ck. Dasar menyebalkan, memangnya apa?"

" _Aegyo_." Jawabnya singkat. Seketika aku merasa ada suara guntur menyambar. Bambam tidak berusaha menyuruhku untuk melakukan _aegyo_ 'kan?

"Tidak." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, apapun yang terjadi."

" _Wae_?"

"Aku tidak bisa! Itu… itu memalukan!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa akan kuajari." Jawabnya ceria.

"Hentikan usul mengerikan itu. Daripada kau bicara ngelantur, lebih baik kau ambilkan tasku. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi, jadi aku mau ganti baju olahraga ini lalu pulang sebelum hujan turun." Instruksiku.

Bambam hanya memutar bola matanya jengah lalu pergi ke kelas mengambil tas kami.

* * *

Tak lama berselang dia kembali dan berkata, "Di luar sudah turun hujan deras sekali."

"Ah yang benar saja!" sungutku sambil mengganti bajuku.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru ini adalah kesempatan." Ujar Bambam absurd.

"Kesempatan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, saat seperti ini adalah saat kamu bisa menggunakan _aegyo_ mu untuk membuat orang yang kau suka berbagi payung denganmu."

"Ap-apa? _Aegyo_? Tidak. Mau. Lagipula apa-apaan itu berbagi payung? Kurasa kau terlalu banyak nonton drama."

"Ck, kau ini. Sini aku beri contoh." Ujarnya. Bambam menarikku sehingga kini kami bersebelahan dengan Mark _sunbae_. Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengadahkan tangannya.

"Uh. Kenapa sih hujan? Aku lupa bawa payung, _eottokae_?" ia menggumam dengan nada kalimat yang dinaikan sedikit lalu melipat tangannya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal seperti anak kecil. Tidak lama kemudian Mark _sunbae_ membuka payungnya dan memayungi Bambam.

"Ayo kuantar pulang, kau tidak bawa payung 'kan?" tanya Mark _sunbae_. Gila, Mark _sunbae_ , kenapa kau mau-maunya diperdaya olehnya? Semua itu hanya akting.

"Benar kah _hyungie_? Tidak merepotkan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Argh! Aku tidak kuat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, ayo." Mark _sunbae_ melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Bambam dan mereka pun berpayungan berdua. Meninggalkanku sendiri. _Wait, what_? Lalu bagaimana nasibku? Hoy Bambam!

Tiba-tiba kantong celanaku bergetar, aku mengambil ponselku dan aku mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Gajah sok imut_

 _Tuh 'kan, aegyo memudahkan segalanya. Coba praktekkan dengan V sunbae. Semoga berhasil ^^_

… apa-apaan? Sialan. Hah~ Mau tidak mau aku harus mencobanya. Er… tapi… yang benar saja… Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku menemukan Taehyungie _hyung_ , Jimin _sunbae_ , dan... seorang namja pendek berwajah manis tak kukenal berpayungan dengan Jimin _sunbae_. Siapa namja itu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? _Wait_ , kenapa aku malah memikirkan namja itu, bukan saatnya Jeon Jongkookie. Sekarang saatnya kau mempraktekan _aegyo_.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan mulai mengikuti tingkah laku Bambam. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan berseru, "Aish! Yang benar saja! Kenapa malah hujan sih?! Dan kenapa pula aku lupa bawa payung?!"

 _Wait_! Kenapa aku malah berteriak? Kurasa seharusnya tidak begini. Baru aku hendak merutuki kesalahanku sebuah payung menutupi kepalaku. Aku baru akan menengok kesamping saat sebuah payung lain menutupi kepalaku, disusul payung-payung lain. Oh tidak… ini hanya berarti satu hal…

"Jungkook _oppa_ , ayo pulang denganku~"ucap seorang perempuan menarik tanganku.

"Tidak, denganku saja~" ucap yang lain menarik tanganku ke lain arah.

Aksi tarik-menarik pun terjadi. Gawat. Bambam juga sudah pulang. Kalau begini bagaimana cara aku pulang? Aku melihat Taehyungie _hyung_ lewat di depanku. Tidaaak bagaimana ini?

Saat aku sudah buntu, tidak bisa memikirkan cara apapun lagi untuk keluar dari kerumunan ini tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang lebih besar daripada tangan perempuan-perempuan itu menarikku hingga aku menabrak dadanya.

"Maaf, kali ini dia pulang denganku." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil menyembunyikanku di… jas hujan? Ke mana payungnya tadi? Tidak keren sama sekali kalau begini. Kau bisa bayangkan seperti apa? Jadi, aku berada di depan Taehyungie _hyung_ yang memakai jas hujan. Badanku, tak hanya badanku, bahkan wajahku tertutup oleh jas hujan itu. Dan aku yakin, Taehyungie hyung nampak seperti ibu hamil karena ada aku di depannya. Suara jeritan perempuan itu mendadak berhenti. Aku yakin mereka _speechless_ melihat kami.

"Ya! Taehyungie _hyung_! Mana bisa jalan kalau begini?!" seruku memecah keheningan. Yang benar saja? Aku tertutup jas hujannya, tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sementara dia tertutup aku yang berada di depannya.

"Eh iya ya?" gumam Taehyungie _hyung_. Ia pun melepas jas hujannya dan memintaku untuk berdiri di sebelahnya lalu memegang ujung jas hujan itu, sementara ia memegang ujung yang lain. "Nah begini lebih baik. Ayo pulang Kookie~" ujarnya sambil berjalan dengan riang.

Astaga, mahluk apa yang ada di sebelahku ini Tuhan? Mau tidak mau aku pun ikut berjalan. Aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan perempuan-perempuan tadi masih ternganga melihat kami. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak heran coba. Lagipula… bukankah tadi dia punya payung?

" _Hyung_ , aku mau bertanya…"

"Hm? Tanyakan saja~" ujarnya riang.

"Bukan 'kah tadi hyung punya payung? Kenapa sekarang jadi memakai jas hujan begini?"

"Oh itu tadi bukan payungku, itu payung Suga, pacar Jiminnie. Aku meminjam payungnya agar bisa mengambil jas hujanku yang tertinggal di mobilnya.

Aku _speechless_. Aku menghela nafas lalu berkata, " _Hyung_ , kau ini gila, bodoh, idiot, atau apa? Daripada kau pinjam payung Suga _sunbae_ untuk mengambil jas hujanmu yang ada di mobil Jimin _sunbae_ , kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang memakai payung Suga _sunbae_?!"

"Oh… iya ya? Benar juga. Hehe… tak terpikir olehku. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menolongmu keluar dari kerumunan itu. Karena kau kan tidak suka dikerumuni begitu" Ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Aku hendak membuka mulutku dan memprotes bahwa, 'Daripada menutup payung dan memakai jas hujan akan lebih cepat kalau kau langsung menarikku dari kerumunan.' tapi kuurungkan. Bukan kah ini berarti bahwa ia memikirkanku? Apa mungkin ia juga cemburu melihatku dikerubungi perempuan-perempuan itu? Pipiku memanas seketika. Aku berdeham dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut ku dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , sudah sampai. Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. "Maafkan aku _hyung_ jadi basah karenaku."

"Sama-sama. Hahaha tidak apa-apa kok, hanya basah sedikit tidak akan membuatku sakit." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan senyum perseginya.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat bahwa bahu dan tangan kanannya basah sekali.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mau pinjamkan payung?"

"Hahaha, tidak usah, cukup dengan payung-payung itu." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Tapi _hyung_ , nanti kau basah lagi. Hujannya semakin deras."

"Tidak kok. Sudah ya, aku pulang."

Taehyungie _hyung_ berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba aku memegang ujung kemejanya.

"Me-memangnya hyung tidak mau main ke apartemenku?" gumamku pelan dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Eh, apa? Nada tinggi? Tunggu, aku… aku… melakukan _aegyo_? Uh aku malu sekali. Dan kenapa aku memegang kemejanya? Aku pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah pasti memerah karena malu.

Taehyungie _hyung_ berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badanya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Hua akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Maafkan update yang lama, UAS saya menghalangi saya untuk mengetik. Maaf jika update ini mengecewakan. Hiks… Mind to review?


	3. Sick

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Gawat! Kenapa aku ngomong yang bukan-bukan? Aish aku harus jawab apa sekarang? Aku segera melepaskan genggamanku pada kemejanya dan memainkan jariku, gugup. Aku terus menunduk karena sangat malu.

" _A-Ani_ … i-itu…" saat aku sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan listrik padam. Aku berteriak karena kaget dan refleks memeluk Taehyungie _hyung_.

" _Hyung_ , petir, _hyung_! Petir!" seruku memejamkan mata.

"Kau takut petir?"

"Eum." Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan memeluk Taehyungie _hyung_ lebih erat.

"Sudah, tidak apa, petir itu tak akan melukaimu di sini." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ menenangkanku dan mengelus kepalaku.

Saat aku mulai merasa tenang tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan suara langkah kaki. Mendadak kami pun membeku. Usapan tangan Taehyungie _hyung_ juga berhenti, kami menunggu dengan was-was suara langkah kaki yang terus mendekat dan… tiba-tiba listrik kembali menyala dan ternyata langkah kaki itu adalah langkah kaki Bambam.

"Er… Kook, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Bambam canggung.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang memeluk Taehyungie _hyung_. Sungguh aku tidak sadar aku sedang memeluknya! Karena rasa takutku aku tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan!

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Bambam! I-ini…" Oh astaga, kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata-kata?

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Bambam dengan wajah polos tapi sungguh, aku bisa melihat tanduk iblis imajiner di kepalanya.

"A-Aku… uh aku… Maafkan aku Taehyungie _hyung_!" Aku membungkuk memohon maaf pada Taehyungie _hyung_. Sungguh aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata lain selain itu, dan Bambam sungguh amat sangat tidak membantu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kau ini teman sekelas Jungkook, pacar Mark, Bambam, benar? Oh… jadi kalian tinggal satu apartemen?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ pada Bambam sambil mengangguk-angguk.

" _Nde_ , _sunbae_. Iya, kamarku tepat di sebelah kamar Jungkook." Jawab Bambam sambil tersenyum manis. Ya! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padanya! Dia milikku! Aku pun menatap Bambam dengan sinis, tapi bukannya takut, ia malah semakin menjadi. "Kapan-kapan mainlah _sunbae_ ~" ujar Bambam dengan riang dan masing menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah~ Ah… jangan panggil aku _sunbae_ , _hyung_ saja. V _hyung_." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oke _hyung_." Jawab Bambam sambil menjabat tangan Taehyungie _hyung_. Aku menatap Bambam dengan sadis tapi ia malah menyeringai ke arahku. Apa-apaan itu? Gusar, aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menarik Taehyungie hyung.

" _Hyung_ , katanya mau pulang? Ayo kuantar ke bawah, sebelum hujannya semakin deras."

"Ah iya, kau benar. Sampai jumpa Bambam~" ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ melambaikan tangannya dan teresenyum.

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Balas Bambam dengan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum juga.

~.~

"Bam, apa sih maksudmu tadi?" tanyaku pada Bambam seusai mengantar Taehyungie _hyung_ turun.

"Maksudku yang mana?" tanya Bambam balik.

"Ih, berhentilah sok polos. Ya yang itu! Tadi dengan Taehyungie _hyung_!" seruku kesal.

Bambam duduk dengan membawa dua mangkuk _ramyeon_ yang masih hangat dan meletakkan salah satunya di depanku. "Makanlah."

"Tidak, mau. Kau jelaskan dulu apa maksudmu. Kau 'kan tahu Taehyungie _hyung_ milikku. Kenapa kau menggodanya?" ujarku sambil melipat tangan di dada dan cemberut.

"Loh siapa yang menggodanya? Aku hanya bertindak ramah~" ujarnya ringan sambil memakan _ramyeon_ nya.

"Itu kelewat ramah tahu, dan aku melihat seringaimu itu." Sungutku sambil memakan _ramyeon_ yang ada di depanku. _Mwo_? Walaupun kesal aku juga lapar tahu.

"Hahaha! Kau yang terlalu dingin, jadi seperti itu kau anggap terlalu ramah. Tapi memang sih tadi aku sedikit menggodamu. Habis kau lucu sekali. Tenanglah, aku tidak mungkin menikung temanku sendiri. Lagipula, kau ini aneh. Kalau kau iri seharusnya kau juga mengajaknya main ke apartemenmu."

"Tch. Kau memang menyebalkan. Sudah, aku sudah mengajaknya mampir dulu tadi."

"Lalu? Apa dia menolak?"

"Dia tidak mendengar ucapanku, ia menyuruhku mengulanginya tapi aku… uh… aku malu." Ujarku dengan wajah yang memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Yah kau ini benar-benar payah."

"Ish, itu tidak mudah tahu! Kau tahu, berada di dekatnya saja jantungku berdegup tak karuan sampai aku tak bisa berfikir jernih!" seruku.

PIIP

Eh? Suara apa itu?

"Sudah terekam." Cengir Bambam. Ap-apa… jangan bilang tadi dia merekam perkataanku?

"Bambam… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku horror.

"Merekam ucapanmu." Jawabnya santai sambil menghabiskan _ramyeon_ nya.

"Hapus." Perintahku.

"Tidak mau. Ini akan sangat membantumu tahu. Kalau kau tak ada kemajuan, aku tinggal meminta V _hyung_ mendengarkannya dan tara~ kau akan jadian dengannya."

"Kemarikan." Ujarku dengan kesal.

"Tidak mau~"

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya, aku yang akan merebutnya darimu."

Bambam pun berlari dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Bambam berlari sampai ke koridor dan berputar kembali dengan sangat cepat, lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! Kunpimook Bhuwakul! Buka pintunya sekarang juga! _Ya_!" seruku menggedor-nggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak mau~"

" _YA_!" Aku pun menggedor pintu dengan keras dan sialnya, petugas keamanan apartemenku sedang berpatroli.

"Tuan, apa yang sedang tuan lakukan?" tanya petugas itu.

"E-Eh tidak pak, selamat sore." Ujarku absurd dan dengan segera masuk ke kamarku sendiri dan mengunci pintunya. Bambam sialan. Lihat saja besok!

~.~

Keesokan harinya aku menjauhi Bambam. Aku masih kesal, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya Bambam tidak ambil pusing. Dia malah asyik berduaan dengan Mark _sunbae_ saat istirahat. Kesal, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket, tempat Taehyungie _hyung_ biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Sesampainya di sana aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaan Taehyungie _hyung_ dan nihil. Aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan alien, eh maksudnya Taehyungie _hyung_. Ke mana dia pergi? Dengan memberanikan diri aku pura-pura lewat di depan kelasnya. Sekali lagi aku mengedarkan pandanganku tapi aku juga tidak dapat menemukannya. Aku hanya dapat menemukan Jimin _sunbae_. Menghela nafas, aku pun pergi sebelum ada yang melihatku mencari Taehyungie _hyung_. Tapi sebelum aku berjalan agak jauh, aku merasakan tepukan di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan berharap Taehyungie _hyung_ yang menepuk bahuku, tapi ternya itu Jimin _sunbae_.

"Jeon Jungkook, benar?" tanya Jimin _sunbae_.

"Iya." Jawabku.

"Aku Jimin, panggil saja Jimin _hyung_. Ah, apa kau mencari V?"

" _Nde hyung_. E-Eoh? Ti-tidak. A-Aku tidak mencari Taehyungie _hyung_." Jawabku berbohong. Kenapa? Aku malu tentu saja.

"Taehyung _ie_?"

"A-Ah itu u-untuk memudahkan memanggil saja, bu-bukan panggilan kesayangan, eh maksudku—"

"Hahaha! Oke-oke aku paham. Ah jadi kau tidak mencarinya, ya sudah kalau begitu. Daa~" Jimin _hyung_ pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Tu-tunggu! Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" tanyaku tak diacuhkan. "Oke, oke aku mencarinya, jadi ada apa?!" seruku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku hanya mau memberi tahumu jika Taehyung tidak masuk. Ia demam."

"Demam? Tapi kemarin dia bilang… Ah oke terima kasih Jimin _hyung_. Daa~" ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan dan kembali ke kelas.

Taehyungie _hyung_ … demam?

~.~

Kabar itu menghantuiku seharian. Aku merasa bersalah karena gara-gara aku Taehyungie _hyung_ jadi sakit. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menengoknya setelah menanyakan alamat rumah Taehyungie _hyung_ pada Jimin _hyung_.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah Taehyungie _hyung_ aku membeli beberapa makanan untuk Taehyungie _hyung_. Sesampainya di sana aku menekan bel dan menunggu di depan pintu tapi setelah cukup lama menunggu, pintu tidak dibuka juga.

" _Hyung_ , ini aku Jungkook. Aku datang untuk menjengukmu." Ucapku di _intercom_.

"Ah Kookie, masuk, masuk." Jawab Taehyungie _hyung_ dari _intercom_. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka dan Taehyungie _hyung_ pun muncul. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tapi senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Apa kau sudah menunggu dari tadi? Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa ko— _hyung_!" Seruku saat tiba-tiba ia pingsan. Aku pun segera mendekapnya dan memapahnya ke kamarnya. Aku membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian aku berkeliling rumahnya untuk mencari termometer lalu mengecek suhu tubunya dan… empat puluh dua drajat celcius! Gila! Ini tinggi sekali.

Aku pun segera mengompres kepalanya lalu duduk di sampingnya menunggu ia sadar. Beberapa jam kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihatku dan berusaha duduk.

" _Hyung_ , istirahat dulu." Ujarku menidurkannya lagi.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ujarnya keukekuh. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Suhu badanmu empat puluh dua drajat celcius! Mana ada orang normal suhu badannya setinggi itu?!" seruku

"Empat puluh dua drajat celcius?"

"Iya!"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari termometer lah! … a-aku mencarinya keliling rumahmu, ma-maafkan ketidak sopananku." Ujarku menunduk.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ti-tidak repot sama sekali kok, lagipula _hyung_ begini juga gara-gara aku 'kan?"

"Eh? Tidak juga, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tetap saja… eng… omong-omong _hyung_ sudah minum obat?"

"Belum."

"Sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Yah bagaimana mau sembuh kalau begitu!" ujarku kesal. Taehyungie _hyung_ hanya nyengir. " _Hyung_ tidurlah saja, aku pinjam dapur ya. Kubuatkan bubur."

"Eh tidak usah repot-re—" Taehyungie _hyung_ berhenti bicara karena aku memelototinya. "O-Oke silakan." Bodoh. Kenapa aku malah menakutinya. Peduli amat, ini demi kebaikannya juga.

Aku pun pergi ke dapur dan mengobrak-abrik barang belanjaanku lalu membuat bubur dan sup rumput laut. Ketika aku sedang memotong bumbu, aku di kagetkan oleh 'sebuah benda' yang tiba-tiba membebani bahuku, dan ternyata itu kepala Taehyungie _hyung_. Wajahku pun memanas sampai aku melupakan perih di tanganku yang tergores karena kaget tadi.

"Ah maaf tanganmu jadi tergores karena aku mengagetkanmu." Ujarnya melihat tanganku, lalu mengangkatnya dan mengemutnya. Wajahku pun semakin memerah menyadari hal itu.

" _H_ - _Hyung_." Panggilku.

"Ah iya, maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau bisa tertular sakit jika terkena liurku. Aku hanya teringat kata ibuku jika berdarah, liur dapat membekukan darah. Aku tidak terpikir kalau kau akan ikut sakit. Ah lihatlah, wajahmu sekarang ikut memerah, sama sepertiku."

"Er… _hyung_ , efeknya tidak mungkin akan secepat itu." Ujarku dengan wajah datar.

"Lalu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ dengan polos membuatku kembali memerah menyadari bahwa ia melihatku merona.

"I-itu karena aku di dekat kompor, jadi suhu di sini cukup panas."

"Oh begitu." Gumam Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Er… _hyung_ , bisa kah kau kembali ke tempat tidurmu?"

" _Sireo_."

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kau harus isitrahat."

"Aku bosan kalau harus diam saja."

"Bukannya sama saja? Di sini pun kau hanya diam." tanyaku

"Paling tidak aku bisa melihatmu memasak." Jawabnya datar. Sementara aku sudah memerah lagi. Melihatku memasak? Berarti dia tidak bosan memandangiku? _Aigoo_ , cukup Jeon Jungkook, jangan _baper_. Biasa aja. Aku pun menenangkan diriku dan melanjutkan memasak dengan gangguan detak jantungku yang berdegup sangat kencang karena Taehyungie _hyung_ yang bersandar di bahuku.

~.~

" _Hyung_ sudah matang, duduklah." Titahku.

Taehyungie _hyung_ pun menurut dan aku segera menyajikan bubur dan sup rumput laut itu di depannya. Taehyungie hyung mamakannya beberapa suap kemudian berhenti.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Apa tidak enak?"

"Rasanya hambar."

"Ah maafkan aku."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu, aku sakit jadi semua makanan rasanya hambar."

"Tapi kau harus makan _hyung_."

"Aku sudah makan."

"Tapi baru sedikit sekali."

"Yang terpenting perutku tidak kosong 'kan?"

"Ck. Mana boleh begitu." Aku pun mengambil mangkuknya dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur di depan mulutnya. "Buka mulutmu."

Ia pun menggeleng.

" _Hyung_!" seruku geram. Ia hanya menatapku. Tapi setelah beberapa saat ia membuka mulutnya dan aku pun mulai menyuapinya. Tunggu, apa? Aku menyuapinya? Dan lagi-lagi aku pun merona memikirkan itu.

"Sudah." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ saat buburnya sudah mau habis.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi _hyung_." Ia menggeleng. "Ya sudah kalau begitu sekarang minum obat." Aku pun memberinya obat lalu menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

"Tidurlah _hyung_ , aku akan kemari lagi besok." Ia menggeleng dan mencengkram tanganku.

" _Wae_?"

"Tetaplah di sini, temani aku. Ibuku sedang keluar kota untuk bisnis dan ayahku… ayahku dan ibuku sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi." Ujarnya lemah.

"Baiklah." Ucapku menyerah. Lagipula aku bisa pergi saat dia tertidur.

Aku menungguinya hingga ia terlelap. Setelah aku yakin ia terlelap, aku pun beranjak untuk pulang tapi sebelum aku sempat berdiri dia sudah menarikku dan memelukku seperti guling. Aku sangat terkejut, jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi tidak bisa. Aku melirik guling yang berada di depanku. Bagus, dia pasti mengira aku guling.

"Hhh~"

Aku berjengit, nafas panas Taehyungie _hyung_ di leherku semakin membuat jantungku serasa mau meledak, aku berusaha meraih guling itu untuk menggantikan posisiku tapi tidak berhasil. Aku meronta lagi tapi tidak berhasil juga. Aku menghela nafas, aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa tidur karena jantungku terlalu berisik, namun akhirnya kantuk mulai menyergapku dan aku pun tertidur dalam pelukannya.

~.~

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Interior dan warna dinding ini tidak sama dengan kamarku. Lalu aku teringat bahwa semalam aku tidur di kamar Taehyungie _hyung_. Bahkan dalam pelukannya. Ingatan itu membuat pipiku merona lagi. Aku pun hendak bangkit mencari Taehyungie _hyung_ saat tiba-tiba ia masuk hanya memakai sepasang celana dan handuk di kepalanya. Taehyungie _hyung_ ternyata memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat indah, dan tetesan air di badannya itu membuatnya terlihat… _so damn sexy_. Tunggu… tetesan air?

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Eh? Apanya? Mengeringkan rambut." Jawabnya polos.

"Kau mandi—tidak, kau kramas?!"

"Iya."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Seharusnya jangan mandi dulu, apalagi kramas! Kau 'kan sedang sakit!"

" _Aigoo_ ~ tenang lah, aku sudah sembuh."

"Mana mungkin!" Aku pun mendekatinya dan mengecek suhu badannya. Benar. Suhu badannya sudah normal."

"Benar kan?"

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah merawatku. Terima kasih ya." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang sangat indah, lebih indah dari biasanya sampai aku pun tak dapat berekasi apa-apa kecuali pipiku yang sudah memerah lagi entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Sama-sama. Kau sudah makan belum? Akan kumasakkan." Ujarku salah tingkah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku segera pergi ke dapur dan mulai memasak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

~.~

"Makan~ makan~ makan~!" seru Taehyungie _hyung_ saat aku menyajikan _Samgyetang_ di meja makan.

"Maaf ya aku memakai bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkasmu." Ujarku sembari duduk di hadapannya.

" _Ne_ , tidak masalah sama sekali. Mari makan~" ujarnya sambil menyantap masakan buatanku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku.

"Enak. Enak sekali~ Waa kau hebat. Pasti semalam sup rumput laut itu juga enak sekali, sayang lidahku tidak bisa merasakannya. Lain kali masakkan aku sup rumpur laut lagi ya, aku mau tahu rasa sup rumput laut buatanmu." Ujarnya lagi. Pujiannya membuat pipiku memerah lagi, terlebih dia memintaku untuk memasak untuknya lagi. Astaga Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kamu _baper_ sekali. Tenangkan dirimu.

" _Gomawo_." Ujarku tersenyum manis.

" _Cheonma_ , ah iya kau juga makan lah."

"Ah tidak, terima kasih, aku mau pulang sa—" ucapanku terhenti karena dia menyodorkan sesendok nasi di depan mulutku.

"Aaa~" ujarnya menyuruhku membuka mulut. Mau tidak mau aku pun membuka mulutku dan memakannya. "Bagaimana? Enak kan? Rugi kalau kau tidak makan. Lagipula kenapa terburu-buru? Hari ini kan hari Sabtu, sekolah libur." Ia pun makan lagi.

"Tapi—" dan sekali lagi ucapanku terhenti karena ia menyuapiku.

Dan pagi itupun aku makan disuapi Taehyungie _hyung_. Tak usah bertanya seperti apa wajahku saat itu, kalian sudah tahu jawabannya.

~.~

Setelah itu aku mencuci alat makan. Taehyungie _hyung_ berjalan ke arahku, sepertinya hendak ikut mencuci saat tiba-tiba bel rumah Taehyungie _hyung_ berbunyi.

"Taetae~!" seru seseorang dari luar. Taehyungie _hyung_ pun segera berbalik ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

"Oh Jimin, masuklah." Ajak Taehyungie _hyung_. "Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ingin menjengukmu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah sehat ya?" tanya Jimin _hyung_.

"Iya. Semua karena Jungkookie merawatku." Jawab Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Jungkook?" tanya Jimin _hyung_ heran.

"Iya, kemarin Jungkook ke sini—ah itu dia." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ yang melihatku berjalan ke arah mereka.

" _Annyeong_ _haseyo_ _hyung_." Ujarku membungkuk sopan.

"Ah _annyeong_. Waa~ pantas saja V cepat sembuh, ada kelinci manis yang merawatnya~" ujar Jimin _hyung_ merangkul bahuku.

Aku menunduk malu, dan saat aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Taehyungie _hyung_ ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Jadi, kau menginap di sini?" tanya Jimin _hyung_ tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

" _Nde_ _hyung_."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan V?" tanyanya membuatku memerah. "Apa? Hm?" tanyanya lagi mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-Aku—"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, pulanglah." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ dingin, matanya mentap Jimin _hyung_ menusuk.

"Waa kau mengusirku? Teganya~ Padahal selain menjengukmu aku ingin memberikan ini." Kata Jimin _hyung_ sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Kartu ujian. Kau lupa kalau Senin besok kita ujian?"

"Ah iya aku lupa."

"Kau ini. Kebiasaan. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Dah V, Dah Jungkoook~" ujar Jimin hyung sambil berjalan keluar.

"Eh Jimin _hyung_ , tunggu. Aku ikut keluar. Taehyungie _hyung_. Sudah dulu ya, _annyeong_ ~" ujarku berlari keluar rumah tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Taehyungie _hyung_.

~.~

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mandi lalu berbaring di kasurku, menatap langit-langit. Seandainya saja besok saat ujian aku sekelas dengan Taehyungie _hyung_ bagaimana ya? Saat ujian sekolah, sekolahku tidak mengatur ujiannya bergantian antara kelas 1, 2, dan 3. Sebagai gantinya sekolahku mengacak tempat duduknya. Jadi terkadang kelas 1 bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan anak kelas 2, atau 3, dan sebaliknya. Itu pun tiap ujian akan beda, jadi jika ujian tengah semester aku bersama kelas 3-C, ujian akhir semester aku bisa bersama kelas 2-F.

Dalam kartu ujian tidak tertera kita dengan kelas apa. Dalam kartu ujian hanya tertera kita ada di kelas apa, nomor berapa. Penomorannya dibedakan antara _hoobae_ dengan _sunbae_. Jadi dalam sekelas ada dua nomor 1, dua nomor 2, dan seterusnya sampai nomor 20. _Hoobae_ dan _sunbae_ yang mendapat nomor sama berarti mereka duduk bersebelahan. Kalau tidak salah tadi aku sempat melihat di kartu Taehyungie _hyung_. Dia di kelas 2-A nomor 19. Kemarin kartuku nomor berapa ya? Ah ya sudah lah kenapa aku memikirkan itu? Lagipula, justru gawat kalau aku sekelas dengan Taehyungie _hyung_ , bisa-bisa aku kehilangan konsentrasi.

Aku pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya. Tidak bisa, perasaanku tidak tenteram. Aku ingin melihat kartu ujianku. Tidak, tidak boleh. Kalau kukeluarkan kartunya, bisa jadi besok aku lupa membawanya. Aku pun kembali membaca bukuku. Kata demi kata kubaca tapi tidak ada yang masuk ke pikiranku, semua melayang begitu saja. Aku menyerah. Aku meletakkan bukuku di meja lalu berjalan ke tasku dan mengambil kartu yang kusimpan di sana. Aku membaca kelas dan nomor yang tertera di sana dan seketika mulutku terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Kelas 2-A nomor 19! Ini artinya aku tidak hanya sekelas, tapi bersebelahan. Aku pun menggigit bibirku. _Eomma_ , _eottokhae_?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Maaf baru update. Aku stuck sama idenya. Soalnya dalam cerita ini Tae itu nggak sadar kalau dia suka Jungkook, sementara Jungkooknya mau tapi sok malu-malu, jadi… ya gitu… aku bingung. Btw, bagi yang sudah nonton Weekly Idol, ada yang sadar kalau Heechul hyung (aku tidak suka memanggil oppa dengan oppa) memiliki ketertarikan dengan Taehyungie? Setiap ada sesuatu yang disuruh Taehyungie? Dan Heechul hyung mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada BTS, astaga hintsnya jd bnyk sekali. Aku gregertan mau bikin ff tentang Jungkook yang cemburu dan sebaliknya tapi aku ingat aku masih punya tanggungan ff ini jadi kubatalkan. Ah brommance mereka ini benar-benar~ ah abaikan, maaf author notenya panjang sekali. Oke aku mau balas review dulu ya~

Sisca: Syudah, syudah saya lanjut ya, terima kasih reviewnya~

Diva jung: Sudah lanjut nih, gomawo reviewnya~

Vernon's wifeu: Ini next chapnya sudah hadir~ wkwkwk Iya, makasih banget~ makasih juga buat reviewnya~

Bagi yang memiliki akun, balasan review saya sampaikan melalui PM. Oh iya maafkan saya karena baru membalas review sekarang. Kemarin saya terburu-buru. Tapi tenang saja review kalian selalu say abaca tanpa terlewat dan merupakan penyemangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Maka dari itu, review ne~? Hehe~

P.S. Oh iya, author mau minta maaf kalau di sini Tae agak manja, karena kadang Tae emang manja dan lagi dia sedang sakit. Orang sakit selalu manja, meski pun ia seme(?), jadi tetap di sini Tae seme. Semoga tidak ada salah paham


	4. Test

"Hey Kook, kemarin aku mendapat info tentang V _hyung_." Ujar Bambam sambil berjalan ke kelas.

" _Mwo_?"

"V _hyung_ itu ternyata orangnya sangat ramah."

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku hanya mau memberi tahu saja~ supaya kamu tidak _baper_ gitu~ soalnya saking ramahnya dia sering merangkul orang yang baru dia kenal. Kemarin malam 'kan kamu tidak pulang, jadi siapa tahu dia melakukan apa gitu padamu saat kamu di rumahnya/apartemennya terus kamu _baper_." Ujar Bambam ngelantur tapi tepat sekali.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang hobi menggosip." Gerutuku.

" _Who knows_?"

"Omong-omong kau tahu dari mana aku ke rumahnya?"

"Nah benar 'kan? Kau ke rumahnya kemarin." Goda Bambam. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku 'kan satu-satunya temanmu, tak ada orang lain yang dekat denganmu karena kau seram. Baru-baru ini ada yang dekat denganmu dan itu V _hyung_. Kesimpulannya kalau kau tidak di kamarku ya berarti di rumah V _hyung_."

"Enak saja! Aku bukannya tidak punya teman! Hanya saja aku malas. Kalau aku mau bisa saja aku punya banyak teman."

"Aku meragukan itu, harus yang bermental baja dan baik hati sepertiku yang bisa jadi temanmu." Ujar Bambam sambil terkikik. Sialan. "Jadi, kau ngapain ke rumahnya? Orang tuanya ada tidak?"

"Brisik." Jawabku dengan wajah yang memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Waa wajahmu memerah~ hayo kamu melakukan apa~?"

"Ck. Apa sih brisik—"

"Hai Kookie~" sapa Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Ah, hi _hyung_ ~" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kookie saja _hyung_ yang di sapa? Aku?" tanya Bambam sok melas.

"Ah iya Bambam, _annyeong_."

" _Annyeong_ _hyung_ ~" ujar Bambam sambil nyengir. "Omong-omong _hyung_ ngapain di sini?"

"Ujian." Jawab Taehyungie _hyung_ singkat.

"Ujian _hyung_? _Hyung_ ujian di kelas yang sama dengan kami?"

"Oh iya 'kah? Aku tidak tahu."

"Loh, ini kelasku _hyung_. 2-A." ujar Bambam bingung.

"Tapi kelasku juga 2-A." gumam Taehyungie _hyung_ dengan bingung. Ini aku yang bego, atau gimana sih? Kok aku merasa gagal paham sama percakapan mereka.

"Ini kelasku _hyung_."

"Bukan, ini kelasku." Elak Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Kelasku." Bambam ngotot. Oke, ini mulai nggak benar.

"Hoy, kalian 'kan beda angkatan, jadi kalau di kartu tertulis kelas kalian sama berarti kalian sekelas. Gimana sih?" sungutku. Lelah dengan _kelemotan_ (?) mereka.

"Oh iya ya." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Aduh, Kookie nggak papa, Kookie kuat kok.

"Berarti kita sekelas ya Kookie~? Hore~" ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil merangkulku, membuatku memerah namun segera kuhilangkan perasaanku ini mengingat perkataan Bambam tadi.

"Iya _hyung_."

"Aku ke tempat duduk ku dulu ya." Pamit Bambam meninggalkan kami di depan pintu kelas.

"Oke~" sahut Taehyungie _hyung_ riang. "Kamu duduk di mana Kookie?"

"Ah aku di nomor 19."

"Loh aku juga nomor 19." Gumam Taehyungie _hyung_. Mulai lagi -_- aku menghela nafas lalu menatapnya datar.

" _Hyung_."

" _Ne_?" Taehyungie _hyung_ melihatku yang berekspresi lelah lalu mulutnya membentuk huruf O. "Oh aku tahu, aku tahu~ Kita sebangku. Iya 'kan? Yey~! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana bersama~"

" _Nde_ _hyung_."

Taehyungie _hyung_ pun merangkulku sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk. Kali ini susunannya _sunbae_ di sebelah kiri, _hoobae_ di sebelah kanan. Karena pintu masuk kelas ini di kiri, jadi aku yang duduk dekat dengan jendela.

"Yo, V~" sapa Jimin _hyung_ sambil duduk di kursi di belakang Taehyungie _hyung_. Oh dia dapat nomor 20.

"Hi Jim." Sapa Taehyungie _hyung_ balik.

"Seperti biasa _ne_?"

"Oke~" jawab Taehyungie _hyung_.

Oh aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Pasti mereka mau saling contek. Payah. Ya, tapi apa peduliku~ bukan urusanku juga.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda ujian akan dimulai dibunyikan. Pengawas ujian membagikan soal, lembar jawab komputer dan lembar jawab uraian. Murid-murid pun segera sibuk dengan kertas mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali aku. Ujian hari ini ujian Matematika, pelajaran paling mudah buatku jadi keberadaan Taehyungie _hyung_ yang sedikit memuatku gugup—apa? Memang hanya sedikit kok—tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Aku tetap bisa mengerjakan dengan lancar ujianku ini. Aku menoleh ke samping dan aku melihat Taehyungie _hyung_ mengerjakan soal ujian dengan santainya. Aku heran, daritadi Taehyungie _hyung_ terlihat bodoh, tapi sepertinya dia bisa-bisa saja mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Tak lama kemudian segumpal kertas terbang ke arahku dari belakang. Aku membuka gumpalan itu dan mendapati pertanyaan dari Jimin _hyung_.

 _Hey V, jawaban nomor 2-5, 7, 9-15, 18, 20-45, 47, sama 50 apa?_

 _The hell_ … Sama saja nanya semua jawabannya astaga… sebodoh itu kah Park Jimin? Aku segera memberikan kertas itu pada Taehyungie _hyung_ dan Taehyungie _hyung_ segera menuliskan jawabannya lalu memberikannya kembali pada Jimin _hyung_.

"V! Kenapa tidak ada jawaban nomor 40-45, 47, sama 50?" bisik Jimin _hyung_.

"Tidak ada tempat untuk menulisnya." Jawab Taehyungie _hyung_ kalem.

"Kalau begitu, bacakan." Bisik Jimin _hyung_ lagi.

"Ok. Ini urut ya. A, C, B, E, A, A, D, C." bisik Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil sedikit menoleh ke kanan agar suaranya bisa di dengar Jimin _hyung_ lebih jelas. Gawat, kalau begini sih lebih seperti dia berbisik di telingaku. Argh, kenapa suaranya seksi sekali.

"Apa V? Coba ulangi."

 _What the_ … kalau begini bisa buyar konsentrasiku! Taehyungie _hyung_ pun membisikkan lagi jawabannya sambil menghadap ke kanan seperti tadi. Menghela nafas aku mencoba fokus pada perhitunganku tapi tidak bisa. Sial. Suaranya terlalu seksi, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Aku bahkan sampai lupa berapa 26 dibagi 2, padahal aku selalu ingat rumus-rumus matematika. Tapi sekarang? Hanya karena suaranya aku tidak bisa menghitung 26 dibagi 2.

"Ok, V. _Thanks_. Lalu, jawaban uraian nomor 1?" tanya Jimin _hyung_ lagi.

"Ini agak panjang, dengarkan baik-baik." Bisik Taehyungie hyung lagi. "Siap?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ pada Jimin _hyung_ yang disambut dengan anggukan.

Nggak _hyung_ , Kookie nggak siap. Kookie nggak kuat denger suaramu yang sekseh itu. Oke alay, tapi serius, aku nggak bisa konsentrasi. Padahal ini baru permualaan ujian dan masih ada lebih dari seminggu, aku pun mendadak merasa ingin menangis. Hiks… _Eomma_ ~ _eottokhae_?

~.~

Huah aku lega, hari ini hari terakhir ujian. Aku sudah berhasil melewati ujian-ujian itu meski kali ini aku mengerjakannya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak? Taehyungie _hyung_ terus-terusan membisikkan jawaban dari soal-soal itu. Ya paling tidak aku tahu satu hal tentang Taehyungie _hyung_. Dia pintar. Pantas saja guru-guru mengabaikan penampilannya yang sangat jelas melanggar aturan.

"Hari ini ujian apa _hyung_?" tanyaku.

"Kimia."

"Oh~"

"Hah~ ini satu-satunya pelajaran yang aku kurang bisa." Keluhnya.

"Begitu… kalau aku Bahasa Inggris dan Fisika. Nanti aku Fisika, lalu jam yang kedua Bahasa Inggris." Ujarku.

"Eoh? Kupikir kau bisa segalanya." Komentar Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Memang, tapi yang lain aku tak perlu berusaha keras, kalau Fisika aku harus belajar. Kalau soal Bahasa Inggris… ya…"

"Aku tahu kok. Hahaha. Aku juga kurang pandai Bahasa Inggris tapi ujiannya sudah lewat."

"Lalu, bisa tidak?"

"Bisa kok."

"Kalau begitu ujian Kimia kali ini _hyung_ juga pasti bisa. Semangat _hyung_." Ujarku sambil mengepalkan tanganku dan tersenyum.

"Hahaha, _ne_ kau juga." Ujarnya mengacak rambutku.

~.~

Satu setengah jam sudah berlalu dan Jimin _hyung_ masih belum meminta jawaban pada Taehyungie _hyung_. Aku sangat bersyukur, aku jadi bisa fokus mengerjakan soal ujian ini. Tapi kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku. Aku segera menoleh ke kiri dan aku mendapati Taehyungie _hyung_ sedang menatapku.

"A-Ada apa _hyung_?"

" _Ani_."

"Kenapa melihatku?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencari inspirasi."

Dan… seketika jantungku berdengup sangat kencang. Jadi… dengan melihatku dia mendapatkan inspirasi? Uwaaa~ stop Kookie, jangan _baper_. Mungkin saja Taehyungie _hyung_ melihat pemandangan dari jendela di sampingku. Tapi… tadi 'kan aku tanyanya kenapa melihatku, berarti Taehyungie _hyung_ melihatku. Duh, tenang Kook, tenang, fokus. Aku pun berusaha memfokuskan diriku pada kertas-kertas di hadapanku tapi gagal. Aku baru berhasil ketika Taehyungie _hyung_ berhenti memperhatikanku dan mulai menulis di lembar jawabnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian aku sudah terganggu lagi dengan suara Taehyungie _hyung_ yang membisikkan jawaban pada Jimin _hyung_ seperti biasa. Dan akhirnya, aku baru bisa menyelesaikan ujianku 1 menit sebelum bel ujian berakhir berbunyi.

~.~

"Kookie, hari ini kamu bawa apa?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ ketika melihatku mengeluarkan kotak bekal. Ya, selama ujian ini Taehyungie _hyung_ selalu mencomoti bekal buatanku.

"Kimbab _hyung_." Jawabku sambil memakan kimbab buatanku.

"Waa minta dong~" ujarnya sambil mengambil kimbab dari kotak bekalku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, karena biasanya memang kuijinkan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh kimbabku aku segera menyingkirkan kotak bekal ku.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Eh? _Wae_?"

"Mau tidak?"

"O-Oke, apa syaratnya?"

"Saat ujian berikutnya _hyung_ tidak boleh melihatku, tak boleh berbicara, bergerak, dan bernafas."

" _Mwo_?"

"Karena itu menggangguku hyung, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu mengganggumu." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bu-bukan mengganggu seperti itu tapi—ah oke, _hyung_ boleh bernafas dan bergerak tapi kumohon jangan berbicara dan melihatku." Pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

Taehyungie _hyung_ tidak menjawab, dia hanya melongo kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ ~" ujarku riang.

"N-nde." Jawabnya.

"Oh iya, ini kimbabnya."

"Ah iya." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ mengambil kimbabku dan memakannya.

~.~

Astaga, aku orang Korea, kenapa aku harus belajar Bahasa Inggris? Oke, jangan dijawab. Ini hanya pertanyaan retoris. Aku tahu jawabannya adalah karena kita berada di era globalisasi, dan la la la aku tak peduli. Ish, apa sih arti bacaan ini? Demi apa pun soal ini tidak ada Bahasa Koreanya sama sekali bahkan untuk tulisan ujian Bahasa Inggrisnya saja tertulis. _English_ _Test_. Huft. Untung saja Taehyungie _hyung_ benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Penasaran, aku menengok ke arahnya dan melihat dia sedang memainkan penghapusnya bosan. Hah? Dia sudah selesai? Aku mengintip soal miliknya lalu mengangguk-angguk. Pelajaran Kebudayaan, pantas saja dia bisa. Kudengar dia sangat menyukai musik Trot. Nggak nyambung sih, tapi bodo amat. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Jimin _hyung_ agak kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku Jimin _hyung_ , tapi sekali saja ya kau berkorban untukku? Aku sudah berkorban selama ujian ini. Oke cukup ngelanturnya aku harus melanjutkan mengerjakan soal i… ni…

Aku menengok ke samping dan mendapati Taehyungie _hyung_ tidur di lengan kiriku yang ada di atas meja. Dia menjadikan tanganku sebagai bantal dan tidur menghadap ke kanan. Astaga memang matanya memejam, tidak melihatku tapi… ini terlalu dekat. Ck. Seharusnya aku memberikan larangan untuk menyentuhku juga. Tapi 'kan sedari kemarin ia tidak menyentuhku saat ujian, jadi rasanya ke-PD-an sekali melarang dia menyentuhku. Aduh kalau begini bagaimana mau konsentrasi? Jantungku, tenanglah, kumohon.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam dan melanjutkan mengerjakan soal dengan susah payah. Namun aku tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Alhasil, 5 menit sebelum ujian berakhir masih ada satu soal yang belum kujawab. Padahal soalnya sederhana: Buatlah satu kalimat menggunakan _Subject_ , _Verb 1_ , dan _Object_. Sudah, itu saja. Tapi mendadak aku lupa _verb 1_ itu yang seperti apa, akan kah _verb_ itu harus diberi huruf s atau tidak, aku lupa! Aku mencoba mengingatnya tapi tidak bisa. Ujian sudah berakhir dan pengawas berjalan mengumpulkan lembar jawab. Buntu, akhirnya aku menulis satu-satunya kata Bahasa Inggris yang aku tahu _grammar_ -nya benar. Tepat sebelum mengumpulkan lembar jawabku, aku sempat menulis _I love Kim Taehyung_ sebagai jawaban dari soal itu.

~.~

"Huah~ aku ketiduran tadi, habis aku bosan. Waktunya tersisa banyak sekali." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya _hyung_ aku membuatmu bosan dengan melarangmu melakukan ini itu." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Eh? _Ani, gwaenchana_. Omong-omong bagaimana ujianmu tadi? Bisa?"

"Bisa kok _hyung_." Bisa mati. Karena serangan jantung. Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ah yeah~ ujian sudah selesai~" soraknya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak sendiri. "Chimchim, kita mau ke mana setelah ini?" tanyanya sambil merangkul Jimin _hyung_. Ah ternyata Bambam benar. Taehyungie _hyung_ emang hobi _skinship_. "Ayo jalan-jalan, Jungkook juga ayo ikut~" tambahnya.

"Aku tak tahu denganmu, tapi aku akan pergi dengan _my_ Suga~" ujarnya melepaskan rangkulan Taehyungie _hyung_ dan berjalan keluar.

"Apa? Hey! Yah dasar." Gerutu Taehyungie _hyung_. "Kalau begitu kita tinggal berdua, kita mau ke mana?"

"Maaf Taehyungie _hyung_ , biasanya seusai ujian aku berjalan-jalan dengan Bambam." Aku pun menengok ke arah Bambam dan… menemukan Mark _sunbae_ merangkul Bambam keluar kelas. Sial. Aku merasa dikhianati.

"Er… sepertinya temanmu juga punya acara sendiri dengan pacarnya." Gumam Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali, kalau punya pacar, teman pun dilupakan. Padahal kalo berantem ntar juga ngadunya ke aku." Gerutuku.

"Jimin juga begitu. Hm… Jimin pergi dengan Suga, pacarnya. Bambam juga pergi dengan Mark, pacarnya. Kalau begitu kita pacaran saja bagaimana?"

"EH?!" seruku kaget.

"Hahaha bercanda kok~" ujarnya lagi. Yah… ternyata hanya bercanda.

"Kaget, kukira beneran. Lagipula kita bisa pergi juga tanpa harus pacaran kok." Ujarku.

"Ah kau benar. Kalau begitu, ayo." Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Seketika wajahku memerah. _Hyung_ , apa benar kau menggandeng tanganku tanpa merasakan apapun? Apa kalimat itu memang hanya sekedar candaan? Hah~ Aku hanya bisa berharap suatu saat candaan itu menjadi kenyataan.

~.~

"Kita mau ke mana _hyung_?" tanyaku saat kami keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak tahu. Enaknya ke mana?" tanyaku balik.

"Biasanya sih aku dan Jimin ke _game_ _center_ seusai ujian. Kalau kau?"

"Ah, ide bagus. Kalau aku dan Bambam biasanya ke pantai. Rasanya jadi segar lagi."

"Itu juga ide bagus. Ah aku tahu. Kita ke tempat yang ada keduanya saja!" seru Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Hah? Memang ada _hyung_?"

"Ada. Taman bermain!"

"Ha?"

"Kan taman bermain, jadi pasti ada mainannya. Lalu, di taman bermain juga pasti ada airnya!" serunya semangat. Anjir, aku masih belum bisa paham pola pikir mahluk di sebelahku ini. Ya~ tapi sebenarnya idenya boleh juga.

"Boleh juga _hyung_."

"Oke, kalau begitu kajja~~~"

~.~

"Waa~ sudah lama aku tidak ke sini~" ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ riang.

"Ne, aku juga. _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , ayo ke situ!" ujarku menunjuk Rumah Hantu.

"Eh? Ada Rumah Hantu, boleh juga nih. Tapi memangnya kamu tidak takut?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Takut? _Hyung_ bercanda? Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook takut."

"Iya, tidak ada kecuali petir." Godanya sambil menyeringai.

" _Hyung_!" sungutku tidak terima. Aku pun meninggalkannya masuk ke Rumah Hantu itu.

"Hey tunggu!" Taehyungie _hyung_ mengejarku masuk ke Rumah Hantu.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ah payah, ini tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Tali yang memegangi hantu-hantu itu bahkan bisa kau lihat dengan jelas. Lalu mesin yang mebuat benda-benda bergerak sendiri juga bisa kau lihat dengan jelas. Kami berjalan dengan santai sampai kami melihat seseorang memakai kostum hantu. Ini yang lumayan, karena ia orang sungguhan sehingga ia mirip hantu. Tapi aku tahu dia orang sungguhan jadi aku tak takut. Kami melanjutkan menyusuri Rumah Hantu itu tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Belum sempat aku menoleh tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Aku menengok dan menemukan orang berkostum hantu tadi mengikutiku! Kaget, aku berteriak dan memeluk Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Huaaa _hyung_! Hantunya bergerak! Hantunya mengikutiku!"

"He?" Taehyungie _hyung_ menengok ke belakang dan orang berkostum hantu tadi menyeringai sambil melambaikan tangan. Seketika raut wajah Taehyungie _hyung_ berubah, mulutnya terbuka tapi dia tidak-belum- berteriak. Ia menarik tanganku, kami berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Huaaa!" saat itulah dia baru berteriak.

Entah kenapa aku malah ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Aku menengok ke belakang dan orang berkostum hantu itu juga sedang menahan tawa. Sial.

Akhirnya kami keluar dari Rumah Hantu sialan itu. Nafas kami memburu karena berlari. Kalau Taehyungie _hyung_ , nafasnya memburu bukan hanya karena berlari tapi karena ketakutan. Memang sih hantu tadi seram, dan yang bikin tambah seram adalah, dia tiba-tiba mengikuti kami. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, hantu itu memang tugasnya begitu atau dia iseng saja mengikuti kami karena kami tidak terlihat ketakutan?

"Hosh… hosh… sial, aku kaget sekali." Gumam Taehyungie _hyung_. "Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku sempat takut tadi, tapi aku sudah tidak takut karena saat kita berlari tadi aku menegok ke belakang dan dia sudah berhenti mengikuti kita sambil menahan tawa." Jawabku polos.

"Apa? Sial. Aku merasa dibodohi."

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Selanjutnya kita main permainan yang biasa saja bagaimana?"

"Contohnya?"

"Itu." Aku menunjuk sebuah tempat bermain basket. "Ayo bertanding, siapa yang paling sedikit memasukkan bola harus mentraktir es krim."

"Es krim? Ini 'kan musim dingin. Tidak, jangan es krim."

"Oh ayolah~" Aku pun melancarkan puppy eyes dan akhirnya Taehyungie _hyung_ mengangguk. "Hore! Ayo _hyung_!"

Aku pun menariknya ke tempat bermain basket itu. Waktu yang diberikan untuk sekali permainan hanya dua menit. Aku dan Taehyungie _hyung_ membeli koin kemudian mulai bermain. Permainan berlangsung sengit. Aku dan Taehyungie _hyung_ berhasil memasukkan bola basket itu di setiap lemparan. Aku mulai memelankan ritmeku karena tanganku pegal. Aku melihat ke samping dan mendapati Taehyungie _hyung_ juga mulai kelelahan. Ini kesempatanku. Aku pun mengumpulkan kembali semangatku dengan membayangkan 2 _scoop_ es krim vanilla ada dalam genggamanku. Aku terus memasukkan bola, tapi melihatku yang kembali semangat, Taehyungie _hyung_ tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya waktu habis dan perolehan angkanya 49-51. Aku kalah.

"Ck. Sial."

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku." Sombongnya.

"Tch. Sombong sekali~ ya sudah, ayo kutraktir es krim."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau es krim."

"Lalu?"

"Permen kapas~"

"Ha?" Aku melongo. Orang berpenampilan preman ini minta permen kapas? Yang benar saja.

" _Wae_?" tanyanya polos.

" _A_ - _ani_. Ayo _hyung_."

Kami pun berjalan membeli permen kapas. Taehyungie _hyung_ memakan permen kapasnya dengan riang, tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Yang ada, aku yang malu.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya.

" _A-ani_ _hyung_." Tolakku.

"Ya sudah~" ujarnya sambil melanjutkan acara memakan permen kapas.

"Hyung, ayo main itu!" ujarku menunjuk sebuah _vending_ _machine_ yang berisi gantungan ponsel boneka lumba-lumba kecil.

"Ayo."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah _hyung_ ~" Aku pun mencobanya dan tara~ aku mendapatkan dua boneka sekaligus.

"Whoaaa _daebak_ ~ aku mau coba~" seru Taehyungie _hyung_. Taehyungie _hyung_ mencoba dan dia gagal mendapatkan satu boneka pun. "Ah aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan gantungan ponsel boneka itu."

"Kau mau punyaku _hyung_? Tapi yang biru saja ya, yang merah untukku." Ujarku memberikan boneka lumba-lumba biru itu pada Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Yey! _Gomawo_ Kookie~"

Taehyungie _hyung_ pun segera memasang gantungan itu di ponselnya. Aku pun mengikutinya. Tunggu, kalau begitu ini seperti… barang _couple_? _Omo_ , _omo_ Jeon Jungkookie, _please_ jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya gantungan ponsel hasil permainan.

"Kookie, ayo naik itu!" seru Taehyungie _hyung_ menunjuk sebuah roller coaster.

"Boleh _hyung_! Tapi habiskan dulu permen kapasmu."

"Oke." Taehyungie _hyung_ pun segera memakannya dengan cepat sampai pipinya menggembung seperti tupai. "Wantu wawu mewawiswan (Bantu aku menghabiskan)."

Aku pun mengangguk dan ikut memakan permen kapas itu sampai habis lalu kami mengantri di _roller coaster_ itu. Taehyungie _hyung_ menarikku untuk duduk di kursi paling depan. Setelah semua bangku terisi, _roller coaster_ itu pun berjalan. Penumpang lain berteriak ketakutan sementara kami berteriak kegirangan.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawaku saat melihat rambut Taehyungie _hyung_ naik ke atas semua. Astaga, kenapa orang ini bisa sangat tampan di suatu waktu dan sangat _what the hell_ di waktu yang lain? Tanpa sadar aku jadi memperhatikannya dan ia pun menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-Ah tidak, hanya saja rambutmu lucu sekali." Jawabku sambil tertawa. Ia pun hanya nyengir.

 _Roller coaster_ itu berhenti. Kami pun segera turun dari _roller coaster_ itu dan melanjutkan permainan-permainan lainnya. Setelah cukup lelah kami berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat.

"Setelah ini kita mau main apa lagi?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Bagaimana kalau naik biang lala saja? Katanya nanti ada pesta kembang api dan kembang apinya paling indah jika dilihat dari biang lala." Jawabku.

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu ayo ke sana."

Kami pun mengantri menaiki biang lala. Kami mendapat giliran cukup akhir sehingga kembang api tersebut meletus saat kami belum sampai di puncak. Biang lala dihentikan sebentar saat kembang api menyala. Taehyungie _hyung_ dan aku berdiri di dekat pintu untuk melihat kembang api itu.

"Waa kembang api~ kembang api~!" seru Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak. Astaga, dia ini umur berapa sih?

" _Hyung_ , jangan lompat-lompat, bagaimana kalau biang lala ini ja— HUAAA!" ucapanku terhenti karena biang lala yang tiba-tiba bergerak dengan tidak halusnya membuat aku goyah dan menabrak dinding biang lala. Taehyungie _hyung_ yang melompat-lompat pun juga ikut goyah, ia berusaha menahan keseimbangannya dengan meletakkan tangannya di dinding bianglala di sebelah kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku secara refleks, dan saat aku dan Taehyungie _hyung_ membuka mata, kami sama-sama terkejut karena bibir kami yang bersentuhan. Dan di luar sana, kembang apinya masih menyala, mengiringi kami yang mematung karena masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Huee maaf ya bagi yang berekspektasi banyak tentang momen VKook di ujian. Aku stuck. Hiks… baiklah daripada saya menangis di sini lebih baik saya membalas review kalian dulu

Kookie: sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya~

Buat yang lain, balasan review lewat PM seperti biasa. Terima kasih ya sudah review, semoga masih berkenan memberikan review.


	5. Friend?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku lalu mendorong Taehyungie _hyung_. Merasakan dorongan pada bahunya, Taehyungie _hyung_ pun segera berdiri dan berjalan mundur satu langkah. Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

" _M-mian_." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah biang lala selesai berputar, kami pun turun.

"Taehyungie _hyung_." Panggilku.

" _N-ne_?"

"Aku pulang dulu ya, sudah gelap." Pamitku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

"E-eh? Kalau begitu aku ikut." Ujarnya mengejarku.

Setelah berhasil mensejajariku, kami pun berjalan dalam diam. Aku masih sangat canggung untuk memulai percakapan. Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini tapi aku terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan. Kami terus berjalan tanpa berbicara sampai akhirnya aku pun sampai di apartemenku.

"Dah Taehyungie _hyung_." Pamitku berbalik memunggunginya. Baru aku mau melangkah aku merasa dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Kookie." Panggilnya pelan. Aku menoleh menghadapnya. Menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanyaku balik.

"Karena dari tadi kau diam saja." Jawabnya.

" _Hyung_ juga diam saja." Ujarku memutar balikkan perkataanya.

"I-itu… a-aku… maaf… aku hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa." Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

" _Gwaenchana_ _hyung_. Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu." Ujarku memunggunginya lagi. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen tapi aku dapat merasakan dia masih melihat ke arahku.

"Lupakan saja." Ujarnya membuatku berhenti. "Ciuman itu ketidak sengajaan. Aku sama sekali tidak berkeinginan menciummu jadi, maafkan aku. Kita lupakan saja."

 _DEG_! Seketika jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Lupakan? Lupakan katanya? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Tidak berkeinginan ya? Hahaha iya, tentu saja. Kenapa Taehyungie _hyung_ harus berkeinginan menciumku? Pantas saja dia diam dari tadi, ia merasa kecewa karena tanpa sengaja menciumku.

" _Ne hyung_. 'kan sudah kubilang aku tidak marah." Ujarku sambil menoleh. " _Gwaenchana_." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis lalu segera berbalik karena sepertinya aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku.

"Ah, _hyung_ sangat lega kau tidak marah. _Hyung_ janji besok _hyung_ akan menurut, _hyung_ nggak akan lompat-lompat di biang lala lagi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Ya sudah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok." Ujarnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah.

Setelah ia pergi aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Hahaha bodoh sekali aku berpikir bahwa semua orang akan menyukaiku, berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang menolakku. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarku, naik ke atas kasur, menekuk kedua lututku dan memeluknya, lalu menangis hingga aku kelelahan dan tertidur.

~.~

Keesokan harinya aku datang terlambat ke sekolah. Aku tidak mendapat hukuman karena hari ini agenda sekolah hanya classmeeting, tapi aku dapat ceramah dari Bambam.

" _Ya_! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang? Aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan kau tak menjawab." Omelnya.

"Ck. Berisik. Aku ketiduran." Jawabku sambil merenggangkan badanku.

" _Ya_! Kau tahu tidak kau salah satu _ace_ kami? Kami hampir saja kalah." Tambahnya. Ia membicarakan pertandingan basket.

" _Mian_ _mian_." Ujarku.

Bambam menghela nafas kemudian mengoceh lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil sesekali berkata ' _mian'_ untuk menanggapinya.

"… untungnya kelas kita masih bisa bertahan untuk ke semi-final. Ayo siapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kelas kita bertanding."

" _Ne_ ~"

~.~

Di pertandingan semi-final kami melawan kelas Suga _sunbae_. Aku tidak menyangka Suga _sunbae_ yang pendek ternyata sangat jago bermain basket. Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, dia memang pendek untuk hitungan pemain basket. Permainan berlangsung sengit dan teman-temanku sudah kelelahan, ritme permainan mereka menurun. Jelas saja, mereka sudah berjuang keras sedari tadi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Menghela nafas, aku pun segera melakukan penyerangan. Tak lama kemudian kelas Suga _sunbae_ , termasuk Suga _sunbae_ menjadi kelelahan dan ritme permainan mereka mulai kacau. Mendapat kesempatan, aku pun memasukkan sebanyak mungkin bola ke dalam keranjang itu dan akhirnya 89-90. Kami menang.

"Dan… pemenangnya adalah kelas 1-A. Dengan ini kelas 1-A akan maju ke final dan melawan pemenang dari pertandingan kelas 2-B melawan kelas 1-D!" seru MC pertandingan bola basket. "Sekarang pertandingan berikutnya untuk menentukan siapa yang maju ke final… kelas 2-B melawan kelas 1-D!"

Kelas 2-B adalah kelas Taehyungie _hyung_. Aku melihat Taehyungie _hyung_ masuk ke lapangan dan dengan segera ia disambut pekikan-pekikan dari ' _fans_ - _fans_ nya'. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hendak melambaikan tanganku tapi kuurungkan saat aku mendengar perempuan di depanku berkata, "Lihat, ia melambai padaku."

Ah begitu… jadi dia masih _straight_. Dia tidak melambai padaku. Ck. Kenapa aku percaya diri sekali. Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan arena pertandingan tanpa menyadari Taehyungie _hyung_ yang menatapku kecewa karena aku tak menonton pertandingannya. Aku berjalan ke kantin, membeli minuman, lalu duduk di sebelah Bambam dan Mark _sunbae_.

"Eh? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Bambam kaget.

" _Wae_? Tidak boleh? Mengganggu waktumu dengan Mark _sunbae_?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ey, _aniya_. Bukan begitu. Kau ini sensitif sekali." Ujarnya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan sibuk meminum caffe latte-ku.

"Hanya saja… bukannya V _hyung_ sedang bertanding? Kau tidak mau menontonnya?" lanjut Bambam.

" _Ani_. Buat apa?" jawabku sambil meminum minumanku.

"Biasanya kau suka menontonnya bermain basket. Bahkan, biasanya saat pelajaran Shim se—"

"BRISIK!" bentakku. Bambam merasa terkejut karena aku membentaknya. " _M-mian_. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu hanya saja… hanya saja… hah~" Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Bambam yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapku.

Bagus. Aku dan sifat sinisku. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Aku terus berjalan ke mana kakiku membawaku dan aku sampai di tempat Taehyungie _hyung_ bermain basket. Aku melihat papan skor dan mataku membelalak, 57-71! Kelas Taehyungie _hyung_ kalah telak. Bagaimana bisa? Aku pun menerobos kerumunan itu untuk melihat pertandingan lebih jelas. Saat aku berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu aku melihat Taehyungie _hyung_ yang kelelahan. Sial. Kenapa aku merasa aku ingin menyemangatinya? Jeon Jungkook, sadar. Untuk apa kau menyemangati orang yang tidak menyukaimu. Aku berbalik, hendak meninggalkan pertandingan itu tapi tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan dorongan untuk tetap di sana. Tidak harus orang yang kita sukai yang kita beri semangat, teman pun harus kita semangati. Ya, teman. Aku pun menghirup nafasku dan berteriak.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, _FIGHTING_!" Ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku tersenyum manis. "KALAU KAU SAMPAI KALAH KAU HARUS MENTRAKTIRKU ES KRIM SEPUASKU!" seruku lagi. Ia terkekeh, mengangguk, dan melanjutkan permainannya. Sial, kenapa dia tampan sekali saat tertawa tadi? Hah~ aku jadi bingung… haruskah aku menjauhinya atau tetap di dekatnya sebagai teman saja?

Setelah itu Taehyungie _hyung_ pun bersemangat lagi, dan ia juga berhasil membuat teman-temannya bersemangat lagi. 99-97 dan waktu tinggal satu menit. Untuk memenagkannya seseorang harus melakukan _three_ - _point_ karena memasukan dari dalam dengan waktu satu menit akan sulit dan beresiko. Terlebih bola masih dipegang kelas 1-D. Taehyungie _hyung_ berusaha merebut bola dan berhasil, dengan segera ia menembakkan bola itu dari luar garis lingkaran dan berhasil. Ia bersorak lalu menunjukku seolah berkata bahwa _goal_ itu untukku dan tersenyum. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa jika hanya teman saja. Sikapnya, sentuhannya, tawanya, aku ingin memilikinya. Daripada menjadi temannya saja lebih baik aku menjauhinya. Aku pun meninggalkan pertandingan tepat saat peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir dibunyikan.

"Jungkook!" panggil Bambam. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ia pun melanjutkan, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Eum? Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyaku.

" _Mian_." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku kurang peka tadi." Aku menaikkan alisku bingung mendengar jawabannya. "Pasti ada yang terjadi 'kan? Kau… dan V _hyung_ …"

Sekali lagi jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku menghela nafas lalu menceritakan yang terjadi.

~.~

Setelah istirahat beberapa saat, pertandingan final pun dimulai. Kelasku melawan kelas Taehyungie _hyung_. Bambam menatapku seolah bertanya _are-you-okay_? Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sombong _tentu-saja-aku-kan-Jeon-Jungkook_. Lalu Bambam hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dan aku tertawa.

Pertandingan pun dimulai, kelas Taehyungie _hyung_ berhasil mendapatkan bolanya dan langsung menyerang. Bola dioper ke arah Taehyungie _hyung_. Taehyungie _hyung_ segera melewati teman-temanku tanpa kesulitan. Aku segera menghadangnya. Aku merebut bolanya dan berhasil. Aku men- _dribble_ bola itu ke arah _team_ lawan, lalu mencetak 2 angka. Teman-teman segera bersorak tapi aku merasa tidak senang. Aku merasa bahwa Taehyungie _hyung_ tidak bermain dengan serius.

Taehyungie _hyung_ mendapat bola lagi, dan saat bertemu denganku lagi-lagi ia seperti melamun sehingga aku bisa merebut bolanya dengan mudah dan mencetak angka. Teman-teman Taehyungie _hyung_ memarahi Taehyungie _hyung_ tapi ia hanya nyengir sambil melirikku. Apa maksudnya hah? Dia mengasihaniku?

Kesal, apa maksudnya. Aku pun terkuasai emosi. Entah mengapa itu memicuku untuk memasukkan bola sebanyak mungkin. Aku bermain dengan penuh emosi membuat teman-temanku tidak berani mengusikku, kecuali Bambam. Dan dalam sekejap, kami pun menang telak.

Taehyungie _hyung_ mendatangiku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menampik tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu 'selamat ya'? Kau tidak bermain dengan serius 'kan? Kenapa? Karena kau tahu aku akan kalah? Hah?!" amukku. Peduli amat dengan _honorific_.

"Eh? Bu-bukan Kookie, aku hanya—"

"Jangan memanggilku Kookie, V _sunbae_." Ujarku memotong ucapannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ia yang mematung kebingungan.

~.~

Aku merebahkan diriku di taman belakang sekolah. Baru aku memejamkan mataku, aku sudah dikejutkan dengan benda dingin yang menempel di pipiku. Aku pun duduk dan menemukan Bambam yang memberiku es krim.

"Hah~ Bambam, harus 'kah kita melakukan ini? Aku sedang tidak _mood_." Ujarku sambil memakan es krim pemberiannya.

"Ey, kalau kau tidak ada formasinya kacau Kook-ah. Lagipula kau yang paling bisa _dance_ dan menyanyi diantara kami."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. "Aaa _sireoyo_!" seruku sambil bergulig-guling geje. "Lagipula kenapa sih semuanya aku?"

"Ey… kalimatmu ini… aku tidak tahu itu keluhan atau narsisme." Komentar Bambam membuatku terkekeh.

"Kau akan makan itu?" tanyaku saat melihat Bambam mengeluarkan es krim.

"Nih buatmu saja." Ujarnya.

"Yey!" aku pun segera duduk manis dan memakan es krim milik Bambam.

"Tapi, kau harus tampil nanti." Ancamnya.

"Iya, iya, beres." Jawabku sekenanya.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya apa yang kami bicarakan ini, kami membicarakan penutupan acara classmeeting. Di sekolahku, setelah permainan-permainan selesai kami akan menutupnya dengan sebuah penampilan dari tiap kelas. Dan kelasku akan meng- _cover_ lagu GOT7 – _Stop_ _Stop_ _It_. Seandainya bukan lagu itu tidak masalah, _dance_ adalah _mood_ _booster_ ku tapi masalahnya lagu itu… seperti menyindir keadaanku saat ini.

"Es krim mu sudah habis belum?" tanya Bambam. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo ganti baju, sepertinya sebentar lagi giliran kelas kita."

~.~

"Selanjutnya, penampilan dari kelas 1-A!" seru sang MC mempersilakan kami naik ke panggung. Menghela nafas, aku pun naik ke atas panggung. Di barisan depan aku menemukan banyak perempuan-perempuan yang meneriakkan namaku, dan di ujung kerumunan itu, di paling belakang, aku menemukan Kim Taehyung menontonku. Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Bukan 'kah aku sudah membentakmu?

Musik pun mulai dinyalakan dan aku mulai menari mengikuti irama. Lalu giliranku menyanyi pun datang. Hah~ kenapa teman-temanku harus memilih lagu ini. Mau tak mau aku pun mulai menyanyi.

 _Hajima hajihajihajihajima  
Nega geureolttaemada michilgeot gata  
Nae nuneul bomyeo saljjaguseojumyeon  
Dallyeogaseo neoreul anabeorilgeotman gata  
Hajima hajihajihajihajima  
Ne songiri daheumyeon michilgeot gata  
Malhalttae mada ne pareul saljjak jaba  
Doraseo kkwak anabeorilgeotman gata_

 _Hajima jeomjeom mot chamgesseo  
Neoneun nareul chingurago hamyeonseo  
Nae eokkee pareul dureugo  
Nae paljjangeul kkigo georeo michigesseo (hajima)  
Simjang ppalli ttwigo eolgureun jakku ppalgejineunde  
Amureochi anheuncheokhagi ijen neomuna himdeureo_

Stop it stop stop stop stop it  
Whenever you do that it drives me crazy  
When you look into my eyes with that smile  
I want to go hug you with all my guts  
Stop it stop stop stop stop it  
When I feel your touch it triggers the alarm  
Whenever we talk you slightly hold me by the arm  
I want to turn around and hug you tight

Stop it, don't push me any further, you say we're only friends  
Then put your arm around my shoulders,  
And walk arm in arm, just driving me crazy  
Stop it, my heart is pounding, my face is getting red  
It's hard to pretend to be cool yeah~

 _Would you just… stop it, hyung?_

~.~

"Waa hebat sekali Jungkookie~" puji teman-temanku.

"Kau harus ikut audisi jadi artis." Tambah yang lain.

"Betul tuh." Dukung yang lainnya.

Aku pun cuma nyengir.

"Penampilan berikutnya, kelas 2-B!"

Kelas V _sunbae_. Dan dengan bodohnya aku masih berbalik untuk menonton penampilannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Teman-teman, aku duluan ya~" Aku pun hendak melangkah pergi saat aku mendengar Taehyungie _hyung_ menyanyi.

 _Is it true? Is it true?  
You You  
neomu areumdawo duryeowo  
Untrue Untrue  
You You You_

 _gyeote meomulleojullae  
naege yaksokhaejullae  
son daemyeon naragalkka buseojilkka  
geobna geobna geobna_

Is it true Is it true  
You You  
You're so beautiful, that I'm scared  
Untrue Untrue  
You You You

Will you stay by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break  
I'm scared scared scared of that

Huh buat apa aku berhenti dan mendengarkannya menyanyi. Itu hanya lagu pilihan kelasnya, bukan ditujukan untukku.

Dan aku pun kembali menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah.

~.~

Aku sedang enak-enak tertidur saat Bambam mengagetkanku dengan teriakannya.

"Jungkook! Jungkook! Kau tahu tidak? Ternyata bla bla bla bla." Serunya dengan sangat cepat.

"Ssst… tenang dulu, ngomongnya pelan-pelan. Ada apa sih?"

"Jadi tadi itu saat aku melewati gym, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan V _hyung_ dan Jimin _hyung_ …"

 _Flashback (Flashback dalam Bambam's POV)_

"Hey V, kenapa sih tiba-tiba kau meminta kami menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Jimin _sunbae_.

"Aku… hanya ingin saja." Jawabnya.

"Bohong. Karena Jungkook 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. V _hyung_ hanya tersenyum tipis. "Cerita padaku."

"Aku… kemarin saat kita di taman bermain seusai ujian… aku tak sengaja menciumnya."

"HAH?! LALU?!" seru Jimin _sunbae_ heboh.

"Pelankan suaramu, _pabo_." Ujar V hyung sambil memukul kepala Jimin _sunbae_.

"Hehe iya maaf." Jawab Jimin _sunbae_ sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul V _hyung_. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Karena ciuman itu aku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya tapi dia malah mendiamkanku setelah itu. Aku pikir dia marah lalu aku minta maaf dan berkata bahwa itu tidak sengaja dan aku juga tidak menginginkannya—aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Haish, kau ini pintar dalam pelajaran saja ya. Dia itu menyukaimu! Pantas saja dia dikit-dikit marah. Kalau kau berkata begitu, itu seperti kau menolaknya."

"Hah? Dia menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin. Dia terlalu indah buatku."

"Aaa, pantas saja kamu minta menyanyikan lagu itu, padahal kita sudah berlatih lagu lain. Ya terserah kamu sih mau percaya apa nggak tapi menurut pengamatanku, dia itu menyukaimu. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya." Ujar Jimin _sunbae_ menepuk bahu V _hyung_ lalu membiarkan V _hyung_ terdiam di sana.

 _Flashback end_

"Begitu Kook." Jelas Bambam.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Ish! Mana mungkin aku bercanda?"

Jadi… Taehyungie _hyung_ menyukaiku… lagu itu… untukku?

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Bambam. "Cari V _hyung_. Selesaikan semuanya."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Aku segera berlari mencari V _hyung_. Aku pergi ke tempat terakhir kali Bambam melihat Taehyungie _hyung_ tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Aku berkeliling sekolah dan akhirnya aku menemukan V _hyung_ tertidur di atap sekolah.

"Aish, _hyung_. Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Padahal saljunya sedang turun." Ujarku berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, duduk, lalu meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuanku dan mengelus rambutnya.

" _Hyung_ kita ini lucu sekali ya." Ujarku sambil menumpukan tanganku di kursi tempat ia tidur dan menatap langit.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Senyummu, sentuhanmu, kata-kata manismu, membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih setiap kali di dekatmu. Dan perkataanmu setelah ciuman itu… membuatku berpikir bahwa semua senyuman, sentuhan, dan kata-kata itu hanya sebatas afeksi antar teman sehingga aku memilih mundur. Sementara dirimu… dirimu lebih bodoh lagi hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku? Dan kenapa kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menyukaimu? Aku tidak seindah itu untuk mengabaikan alien setampan dirimu. Hihihi." Ujarku bermonolog sambil mengelus rambut Taehyungie _hyung_ lagi.

"Aku memang ingin kau berhenti memberikan semua afeksi itu karena aku tidak kuat dengan persaan bahagia yang tak bisa kutunjukkan ini. Tapi _hyung_ , jika kau melepaskanku aku akan lebih tidak kuat lagi. Aku akan hancur. Karena itu jangan berhenti _hyung_. Jangan berhenti memberikan senyummu padaku. Jangan berhenti menghangatkanku dengan rangkulanmu, pelukanmu, dan semuanya. Dan jangan, berkata-kata kasar padaku, atau aku akan pergi… dan hancur. _Saranghae_ … _hyung_." Ujarku ikut memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan Taehyungie _hyung_ yang ada dalam pangkuanku.

TBC/END?

* * *

A/N: Maaf jadi mellow begini. Aku sedang patah hati karena momen VKook sedikit sekali dan JiKook, YoonKook, VHope, banyak sekali. Aku jadi mendadak hilang mood dan semangat untuk melanjutkan. Jadi… bagaimana menurut readersdeul? Aku lanjutkan atau sudahi saja? Kalau sudah juga nggak terlalu menggantung 'kan? Wkwkwk. Terakhir, review ne? Mungkin saja saya akan berubah pikiran. Mungkin lho wkwkwk. /digantungkarenaphp.


	6. Did you hear me, hyung?

Piip piip

Aku terbangun karena suara ponselku dan rasa dingin di sekitarku. Setelah mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali aku melihat sekeliling. Aku tidak menemukan Taehyungie _hyung_ , tapi aku menemukan jaketnya menyelimutiku. Mengingat ada pesan masuk di ponselku aku pun membuka ponselku dan menemukan 3 pesan masuk dari Bambam.

From: Gajah sok imut

16:59

 _Jungkook, kamu di mana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukanmu. Aku ke kelas mau membawakan tasmu tapi tasmu juga tidak ada di kelas. Apa kau pulang dengan V hyung?_

17:24

 _YA! Aku sampai apartemen dan kau tidak ada juga. Kau ke mana sih? Aku tahu kau sedang menikmati waktumu berdua dengannya tapi paling tidak kau bisa menjawab pesanku 'kan?_

17:31

 _YA! JEON JUNGKOOK!_

Aish, gajah satu ini brisik sekali.

To: Gajah sok imut

 _Brisik. Aku ketiduran di atap._

Setelah itu aku mematikan ponselku. Dia pasti mengoceh panjang lebar kalau tahu aku tertidur di atap dengan cuaca seperti ini sampai jam 5 pula. Hihihi dia lucu sekali seperti emak-emak menceramahi anaknya.

"Sepertinya senang sekali, sedang apa?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ yang muncul dari belakangku dan menggantungkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Huaaa _hyungie_ kau mengagetkanku!" ujarku sambil melangkah maju lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hehe _mian mian_. Ah iya ini tasmu." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan tasku. "Aku mengambilkannya karena ruang kelasmu sudah mau dikunci saat itu."

"A-ah terima kasih _hyung_." Ucapku sambil menerima tasku dan memakainya.

"Oh iya ini buatmu. Supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Ia menyodorkan segelas _Americano_ padaku. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka apa jadi kubelikan _Americano_ saja. Paling tidak kau bisa sedikit lebih hangat." Tambahnya.

"T-terima kasih _hyung_." Jawabku gugup. Ish. Kenapa aku gugup sih? Memalukan. Tapi memang aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku karena Taehyungie _hyung_ memperhatikanku.

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa tertidur di situ? Seingatku saat aku tidur tidak ada kamu." Tanyanya sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"A-a… i-itu… aku… _hyung_ sendiri ngapain tidur di situ? Padahal salju sedang turun! Nanti kalau _hyung_ sakit lagi bagaimana?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, aku kan memakai kemeja dan sweater lengan panjang, juga jaket yang tebal. Justru kau yang bisa sakit, hanya memakai kaos begitu. Tapi terima kasih perhatiannya." Ujarnya mengacak rambutku. Sial, aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat memerah saat ini.

"A-ah iya ini jaketmu _hyung_." Ujarku mengembalikan jaketnya.

"Pakai saja, nanti kau kedinginan kalau hanya memakai kaos." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. Ia mulai berjalan tapi karena merasa aku tidak mengikutinya ia pun menengok.

"Ada apa? Ayo pulang." Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan ia memasukan genggaman tangan kami ke saku celanannya. "Lagipula kalau begini aku tidak akan kedinginan." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-apa _hyung_?" tanyaku tidak mempercayai pendengaranku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ia pun melebarkan senyumnya dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Hyung, apa kau mendengar apa yang kuucapkan?

~.~

Sekarang ini malam natal. Aku tidak pulang ke Busan karena aku ingin memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk Taehyungie _hyung_ besok tanggal 30. Orang tuaku menghujaniku dengan pesan singkat dan telpon karena aku belum pulang juga sampai hari ini.

" _Ya_ Jeon Jungkook! Kau sudah lupa rumah hah? Ditelpon tidak diangkat, diberi pesan tidak menjawab." Omel _eomma_ -ku

"Bukan begitu _eomma_ , hanya saja—" ucapanku terhenti karena aku mendengar bunyi bel. "Ah _eomma_ , ada tamu. Aku matikan dulu ya." Aku pun memutus hubungan secara sepihak lalu membukakan pintu.

Hah?

Mulutku menganga dengan tidak elitnya melihat pemandangan di depanku. Di hadapanku ada seonggok alien –Taehyungie _hyung_ – memakai baju santa, lengkap dengan kumis, jenggot putih dan senyuman konyol di wajah bodohnya.

"SELAMAT NATAL HOHOHO!" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus jenggot palsu itu.

"E-er… Taehyungie _hyung_ sehat?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku bukan Taehyung, aku santa~ Kau sudah menjadi anak baik selama tahun ini jadi aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah." Ujarnya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan padaku.

Aku menerima kado itu dengan senang tapi kemudian aku menatapnya datar.

" _Hyung_ sudahlah, aku tidak akan tertipu dengan tipuan anak kecil." Aku pun mendekatinya dan melepas kumis dan jenggot putih yang sangat mengganggu ketampanannya itu. "Hehehe~"

"Masuk lah _hyung_ , aku baru membakar daging."

"Daging?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

" _Nde hyung_."

"Horeee!" Ia pun kembali melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, aku pun hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat kelakuannya itu.

Aku melanjutkan acara 'membakar daging'ku. Taehyungie _hyung_ menatap daging itu dan duduk dengan gusar, tidak sabar ingin memakan dagingku eh maksudnya daging 'ku'. Maksudku… ah sudahlah…

"Sudah matang _hyung_." Ujarku sambil membuat _wrap_.

"Selamat makan~" ujarku lagi. Ketika _wrap_ itu berada di dekat mulutku mau ku santap, Taehyungie _hyung_ merebut _wrap_ -ku dari tanganku dengan mulutnya.

"Aaaa _jinja_ _mashita_ ~" ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

" _Hyung_! Itu punyaku!" ujarku kesal. Lagipula apa-apaan itu? 'Kan jadi hampir berciuman. Katanya suka aku? Memangnya tidak gugup melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang yang disuka? Huh.

" _Mian_ , _mian_. Nih kubuatkan." Ia pun membuatkan _wrap_ untukku lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulutku. "Aaa~"

Aku pun membuka mulutku dengan ragu-ragu dan menerima suapannya. Uh, apa dia melihat wajahku yang memerah? Semoga tidak.

"Dengan begini kita impas. Nah aku makan ya~"

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengunyah _wrap_ buatannya.

~.~

"Omong-omong _hyung_ , seharusnya kau tidak asal datang ke apartemenku begitu." Ujarku sambil mencuci piring.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung._

"Ya itu kebetulan saja aku ada di apartemen. Kalau aku sudah pulang ke Busan dan kau terlanjur datang memakai kostum santa itu bagaimana?"

"Oh kau bukan asli sini?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ , kalau aku asli sini aku tidak akan tinggal sendirian. Dan aku pasti merayakan natal dengan keluargaku."

"Aku asli sini dan aku tidak merayakan natal dengan keluargaku." Gumamnya.

Mendengar nada bicaranya yang sedih aku segera meletakkan piring-piring itu, mengeringkan tanganku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sejak _appa_ meninggalkan _eomma_ , _eomma_ sibuk mencari nafkah untuk hidup kami. _Eomma_ memang berhasil membuat perusahaan besar, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya sangat sibuk. Hari ini juga _eomma_ tidak ada di rumah." Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja. "Biasanya aku merayakan natal bersama Jimin tapi sekarang dia berjalan-jalan sama Suga. Huh dasar." Ujarnya dengan segera berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Hihihi… _gwaenchana_ _hyung_ , 'kan sekarang ada aku." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis. Tunggu, aku bilang apa? Huaa aku salah bicara! Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tapi sebentar, tadi aku merasa aku melihat wajah Taehyungie _hyung_ sedikit merona.

"A-a—kau tidak penasaran dengan isi kado dariku?" tanyanya sedikit… salah tingkah?

"A-ah iya." Aku pun membuka kado yang ia berikan padaku dan menemukan kalung rantai dengan cincin perak yang tingginya kurang lebih 1 cm sebagai bandulnya.

"WOAAA ini keren sekali _hyung_!" Aku pun segera memakainya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Maaf aku tidak menyiapkan kado untukmu."

"Hahaha, tidak apa. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku jalan-jalan?" tawarnya.

" _Sireo_." Jawabku datar.

"Eh? _Wae_?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan-jalan dengan sinterklas." Aku pun mendekatinya dan membuka baju sinterklasnya. "Aku maunya berjalan-jalan dengan Kim Taehyung." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis lalu berjalan ke kamar meninggalkan Taehyungie _hyung_ yang melongo. Tenang saja, aku tahu Taehyungie _hyung_ memakai pakaian lain dibalik baju santanya. Dan jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, aku ke kamarku untuk mengganti bajuku.

Setelah cukup lama menentukan pakaian apa yang hangat tapi tetap _stylish_ , aku pun keluar kamar kamar menggunakan kaos putih lengan panjang, sweater rajut V-neck tanpa lengan berwarna merah maroon dan sebuah jaket hitam tebal sambil membawa jaket Tahyungie _hyung_.

" _Hyung_ , ini jaketmu, supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Ujarku memberikan jaketnya. "Sudah kucuci kok."

"Ah iya, terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil memakai jaketnya.

" _Kajja_ ~" ujarku sambil berjalan keluar apartemen diikuti Taehyungie _hyung_.

Kami berjalan-jalan ke taman kota karena di sana di pasang pohon natal yang sangat besar. Kami mengambil beberapa _selca_ di sana lalu berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling mencari makanan dan minuman. Ini natal yang sangat menyenangkan untukku, semoga bagi Taehyungie _hyung_ juga begitu.

~.~

Lima hari berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Tak terasa ini sudah tanggal 29 jam 7 malam dan aku belum menemukan kado ulang tahun yang tepat untuk Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Aish. _Eottokhae_? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa warna yang dia suka~" ujarku bicara sendiri sambil memeluk guling dan bergulung-gulung di kasur.

"Jeon Jungkook! Sadarlah, kamu bukan anak kecil. Bangun dan cari di mall, pasti akan menemukan sesuatu. Ah iya benar. Aku harus melihat sendiri di mall." Ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

~.~

Hah~ untung saja hari ini ada _sale_ akhir tahun jadi mall buka sampai pagi. Aku bisa bebas mencari hadiah tanpa memikirkan mall yang akan segera ditutup. Aku berjalan tanpa tentu arah… naik lalu turun lagi. Aku menengok jamku dan melihat sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Hebat, sudah sekitar 4 jam aku berputar-putar sendirian di mall ini. Lelah, aku memutuskan untuk berisirahat sebentar di sebuah café di dalam mall.

Sambil meminum segelas _Caramel_ _Macchiato_ , aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang, keluar-masuk toko. Lalu pandanganku terhenti pada seseorang yang mirip Taehyungie _hyung_. Apa itu Taehyungie _hyung_? Aku pun segera berlari mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Itu memang Taehyungie _hyung_! Apa yang dia lakukan sendirian? Ia berjalan lalu berhenti di sebuah toko dan menatap etalase toko itu lalu berjalan lagi. Tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan menghampirinya.

" _YA_! Taehyung! Kau kemana saja? _Eomma_ mencarimu kemana-mana." Omel wanita itu. Oh jadi itu _eomma_ nya… cantik sekali, masih muda pula.

"Hehe _mian_ _eomma_ , habis _eomma_ lama sekali. Lagipula, sempat sekali sih _eomma_ jalan-jalan padahal besok saja harus pergi?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ sinis.

" _Mian_ Taehyungie, _eomma_ tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu besok jadi _eomma_ mengajakmu jalan-jalan sekarang saja~" ujar _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil mengelus kepala Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Bilang saja mau lihat diskon akhir tahun."

"Ya 'kan sekalian. Kkk."

Taehyungie _hyung_ pun hanya tersenyum lembut, menatap etalase toko tadi sekilas, lalu merangkul _eomma_ nya dan pergi dari situ.

Setelah yakin Taehyungie _hyung_ dan _eomma_ nya pergi aku pun mendatangi toko tadi dan melihat mannequin yang memakai sebuah jaket berbahan jeans. Ohh jadi ini yang dilihat Taehyungie _hyung_ … Baiklah aku akan membeli ini.

~.~

Keesokan harinya aku bangun kesiangan. Sangat kesiangan. Aku baru bangun jam 1 siang. Karena aku bangun sudah siang, aku merasa sangat lapar, jadi aku segera ke dapur dan memakan roti serta meminum segelas susu. Heran… kenapa sih aku bisa bangun seterlambat ini? Aku memang pernah bangun jam 1 siang sebelumnya, tapi biasanya karena aku kelelahan. Memangnya kemarin aku ngapain kok sampai kelelahan? Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah tas belanjaan. Ah iya, kemarin kan aku beli kado untuk ulang tahun Taehyungie _hyung_ , berjalan berputar-putar selama 4 jam tanpa henti. Pantas saja lelah. Eh tunggu… apa? Ulang tahun Taehyungie _hyung_! Astaga aku lupa! Ish! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa sih? Padahal semalam 'kan aku baru saja beli kadonya. Kebiasaan deh. Aku ini emang selalu saja ingat tanggal ulang tahun orang tapi pas hari-H-nya lupa.

Aku pun segera mandi, memakai baju hangat, membungkus kado untuk Taehyungie _hyung_ dan pergi ke rumahnya. Ah, padahal Taehyungie _hyung_ hari ini sendirian. Harusnya aku bisa datang lebih awal dan menemaninya. Kasihan sekali Taehyungie _hyung_ sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Taehyungie _hyung_ aku segera menekan bel rumahnya lalu suara wanita yang halus sekali menyapa indra pendengaranku.

" _Annyeong_ _haseyo_ , _nuguseyo_?"

" _Cheoneun_ Jeon Jungkook _imnida_." Jawabku.

"Ah Jungkook? Benar 'kah ini Jungkook?"

" _Nde_ _aghassi_." Jawabku sopan.

Siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia ada di rumah Taehyungie _hyung_? Dan kenapa dia seperti mengenalku? Seingatku aku tak pernah punya teman perempuan yang dekat dengan Taehyungie _hyung_.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka dan… ternyata perempuan itu _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_! Dan aku… memanggilnya _aghassi_. Aduh tidak sopan sekali.

"Nak Jungkook masuklah." Ujarnya.

" _Ne_ _ahjumma_."

Aku pun mengekor _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya. Aku pun duduk. "Mau minum apa?" tawarnya.

"E-Eh tidak usah _ahjumma_ , aku hanya mau memberikan ini pada Taehyungie _hyung_." Tolakku halus.

" _Aniya_ , _gwaenchana_. _Eomma_ akan buatkan kopi. Oh iya, panggil _eomma_ saja." Ujar _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ berjalan ke dapur membuatkan minum.

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Jeon Jungkook, ah Kookie, benar?" tanya _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan duduk di depanku.

"I-iya _eomma_."

"Taehyung sering sekali membicarakanmu." Ujarnya sambil meminum kopinya. Aku pun ikut meminum kopiku dengan gugup. "Pantas saja, kau manis sekali."

Dan seketika aku menyemburkan minumanku.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Maaf _eomma_ aku tidak sengaja." Aku pun segera mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan kopi yang kusemburkan. Astaga, kenapa aku malah dengan tidak sopannya menyemburkan minumanku.

"Sudah tidak apa." Ujar _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan kopi itu.

"Bi-biar aku saja _eomma_." Ujarku mau mengambil tisu itu.

"Tidak apa, lagipula sudah selesai kok. Oh iya omong-omong Taehyung sedang pergi."

"Pergi ke mana _eomma_?" tanyaku.

" _Eomma_ juga tidak tahu, _eomma_ mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak bisa. _Eomma_ kira dia bersamamu. Dia bilang Jimin sering sibuk dengan pacarnya jadi dia sering bersamamu kalau _eomma_ pergi, tapi ternyata kau di sini. Aduh _eomma_ jadi khawatir."

"Eh? Tapi _eomma_ 'kan di rumah?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu perbincangan mereka semalam.

"Iya, tapi _eomma_ sebelumnya bilang sama Taehyung kalau _eomma_ pergi seharian. Tapi ternyata jam 12 tadi sudah selesai urusannya, jadi _eomma_ pulang."

"Oh begitu… lalu kalau begitu Taehyungie _hyung_ di mana?"

"Coba _eomma_ telpon Jimin dulu ya." Jawab _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ pergi menelpon Jimin _hyung_.

"Ah iya, dia sedang mendapatkan _surprise_ _party_ dengan Jimin dan pacarnya, kata Jimin mungkin akan pulang agak larut." Ucap _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kalau begitu saya titip kado ini saja ya _eomma_. Terima kasih." Ujarku sambil berdiri, membungkuk, lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Tunggu, _eomma_ mau minta tolong." Tahan _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_. Aku pun terhenti, berbalik dan mendengarkan penjelasan _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil mengangguk-angguk.

~.~

"Aku pulang." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_. Wah jadi dia sudah pulang. Oke mungkin, kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ minta aku untuk membantunya. Beliau memintaku untuk membantu memberikan _surprise_ _party_. Katanya beliau tidak mau kalah dengan Jimin hyung. Sekalian untuk permintaan maaf. Jadi rencananya aku sembunyi di rumah mereka sampai mendekati jam 12 lalu mengejutkan Taehyungie _hyung_ dengan kue dan hadiah.

"Selamat datang, sayang."

"Eh _eomma_ , katanya _eomma_ pergi?" tanyanya senang, lalu memeluk _eomma_ nya dengan segera.

"Iya, ternyata _eomma_ selesai lebih cepat."

"Huaaa senangnya~"

"Tapi maaf _eomma_ tidak bisa memberikan hadiah, _eomma_ belum sempat mencarinya. Kue juga belum sempat buat."

"Tidak apa _eomma_ , yang penting _eomma_ ada di rumah saat aku ulang tahun, itu sudah lebih baik dari kado apapun." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hahaha, kau ini sudah besar, masih saja seperti anak kecil." Ujar _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil mengusap rambut Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Biarin."

"Aish, sudah lepaskan _eomma_ , _eomma_ bisa kehabisan nafas."

"Hehe…"

"Tidurlah, sudah malam."

"Tapi aku masih mau sama _eomma_ ~" rengeknya.

"Taehyung."

"Iya deh iya…" Dan Taehyungie _hyung_ pun berjalan ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Ketika suasana sudah sepi, _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ memanggilku. Kami berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamar Taehyungie _hyung_. Mengira Taehyungie _hyung_ sudah tidur, kami pun dengan percaya dirinya masuk dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, tapi ternyata Taehyungie _hyung_ masih membaca komik. Taehyungie _hyung_ mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dipegangnya lalu menatap kami.

"HUAAA KOOKIE!" serunya melompat memelukku yang masih membawa kue. "AAA PANAS! PANAS!"

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak apa?" tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak apa kok."

"Lagian kau ini _hyung_ , tiup dulu lilinnya. Jadi terbakar 'kan?"

"Hehe tidak apa kok." Ia pun meniup lilinnya dan memelukku lagi.

"Kookie kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu di apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada."

"Eh? Jam berapa _hyung_ mencariku?"

"Jam 11."

"A-aku ada kok _hyung_."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak membukakan pintu? Aku sudah menekan bel berulang kali dan berteriak hingga satpamnya datang."

"A-aku ketiduran _hyung_." Cengirku tanpa dosa.

"Hah?! Padahal aku sudah berteriak-teriak dan menekan bel."

Aku pun cuma bisa nyengir. Ya, aku ini kebo sekali kalau tidur.

"A-aa omong-omong kenapa _hyung_ meniup lilinnya tanpa mengucapkan permohonan tadi?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah melakukannya di tempat Jimin tadi." Jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Uh tetap saja! Ulangi! Aku nyalakan lagi lalu _hyung_ tiup sambil ucapkan permohonan!" seruku kesal. Aku baru mau mengambil korek api ketika tangan Taehyungie _hyung_ menahan tanganku.

"Aku tidak butuh melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kecewa.

"Karena yang kuinginkan sudah kudapatkan. Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun dengan Kookie" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Seketika wajahku memerah. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku tapi Taehyungie _hyung_ malah menarikku dan memelukku.

" _H-hyung_ …"

"Ehm… sepertinya dari tadi _eomma_ nonton drama." Ujar _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil pura-pura membersihkan kukunya.

"E-eh _eomma_." Aku pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Jadi kamu hanya berharap merayakan ulang tahun dengan Kookie saja eoh? Tidak dengan _eomma_?"

"Hehe, tentu bukan begitu maksudnya _eomma_ ~ Ya _eomma_ tahu lah maksud Taehyung~" ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil merangkul _eomma_ nya. "Oh ya omong-omong, Kookie masuk dari mana? Aku tidak dengar bunyi bel."

" _Eomma_ menyembunyikan Jungkook." Jawab _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_.

" _Mwo_?"

" _Eomma_ membuat kue dengan Jungkookie tadi, lalu _eomma_ meminta Jungkook untuk sembunyi sampai hampir jam 12." Jelas _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_. Ya, soal tidak sempat membuat kue itu bohong, tadi kami membuat kue bersama.

"Ah! _Eomma_ curang!"

" _Wae_? _Eomma_ 'kan tidak sempat beli kado, jadi _eomma_ minta saja Jungkook jadi kadonya~ Lagipula benar 'kan?" goda _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_. A-apa itu? Tadi _eomma_ tidak bilang aku akan jadi kadonya! Aku melirik Taehyungie _hyung_ dengan ekor mataku dan menemukan Taehyungie _hyung_ yang sedikit merona.

"I-ini apa?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengangkat kado dariku.

"I-Itu hadiah dariku _hyung_." Jawabku.

" _Hyung_ buka ya?" tanyanya. Aku pun mengangguk. Saat ia membukanya aku berharap melihat wajah Taehyungie _hyung_ yang berseri-seri, tapi ternyata yang kulihat adalah sebaliknya.

" _W-Wae hyung_? _Hyung_ nggak suka?"

" _A-aniyo_ , _hyung_ suka kok…"

"A-aku sebenarnya tidak sengaja melihat _hyung_ dan _eomma_ di mall kemarin malam, lalu _hyung_ memperhatikan mannequin yang memakai baju itu terus jadi—"

"Hahaha kau mengira aku menginginkan jaket ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

"S-salah ya?"

"Aku memperhatikan mannequin itu benar. Tapi yang kulihat bukan jaket ini."

"Lalu? Bajunya ya? Atau… celananya?"

"Hahaha bukan. Aku melihat ketiga mannequinnya. Mannequin itu ada tiga, ayah, ibu, dan anak. Mereka nampak bahagia sekali, tidak seperti mannequin kebanyakan. Itu mengingatkanku saat aku masih kecil."

"A-ah maaf _hyung_." Cicitku.

" _Aniya_ , _gwaenchana_. Terima kasih _btw_. Ini pas sekali kupakai." Ujarnya sambil mematut dirinya di cermin. "Aku terlihat tampan 'kan _eomma_?"

"Tentu saja, anak _eomma_ selalu terlihat tampan. Iya 'kan Kookie?" tanya _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ menaik-turunkan alisnya menggodaku.

"I-iya _hyung_ tampan." Jawabku pelan.

"Omong-omong _eomma_ , _eomma_ tidak boleh memanggil Kookie 'Kookie'! Hanya aku yang boleh."

" _Aigoo_ , pelit sekali. Memang kau siapanya? Ya Kookie ya?" tanya _eomma_ meminta dukunganku. Aku hanya nyengir. Oh iya, kami 'hanya teman' atau mungkin 'sahabat'.

" _Eomma_ ~" rengek Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Iya, iya _eomma_ panggil Jungkook/Jungkookie saja. Oh iya Jungkookie tidur di sini saja ya, sudah malam bahaya jalan pulang sendirian."

" _Aniyo_ _eomma_ , Jungkook 'kan _namja_. Jungkook juga bisa bela diri."

"Meskipun begitu, kemarin ada laki-laki kekar yang dibunuh karena jalan sendirian di malam hari." Ujar _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ datar, padahal aku menelan ludah kasar mendengarnya.

"Iya, Kookie di sini saja, besok _hyung_ antar pulang." Tawar Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Taehyung, bantu _eomma_ merapikan kamar tamunya."

"Eh? Kookie tidak tidur di sini saja?"

"Tidak, itu sama berbahayanya." Jawab _eomma_ Taehyungie _hyung_ datar, padahal kami berdua merona mendengarnya.

" _Eomma_ , apa maksudya sih?" protes Taehyungie _hyung_ yang disambut tawa oleh nyonya Kim.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Pertama-tama Hyejin mau minta maaf karena membuat kalian kesal dengan sifat moody Hyejin kemarin, terima kasih karena sudah menyemangati Hyejin. Hyejin berjanji akan mempersatukan mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang friendzone dulu aja ya wkwkwk. Kedua, Hyejin mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Taehyungie, semoga lekas sembuh. Yoongi hyung juga semoga cepat sembuh. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semangat yang kalian berikan pada Hyejin.

Balasan review:

Guest: Iya, akan saya lanjut Terima kasih reviewnya

Kayshone: Gitu ya? Soalnya kemaren yang tak liat di music bank, Jimin nyuapin V Iya deh saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Review, ne?


	7. Oneulbuteo, neoneun nae kkeoya

"Eung~" erangku karena terusik oleh sinar matahari yang mengenai mataku. Aku pun membalikkan badanku agar sinar matahari itu tidak menusuk mataku. Ah, akhirnya bisa tidur lagi. Tunggu dulu… hari ini 'kan… Aku segera membuka mataku, menyibakkan selimutku, dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Hari ini sekolah dimulai! Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Jam berapa sekarang? Aku segera mengambil handuk lalu melihat jam sembari berlari ke kamar mandi. Gila! Jam 8! Sekolah mulai 30 menit lagi! Dengan cepat aku membersihkan diriku, berpakaian, lalu berlari keluar tanpa sempat sarapan. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu pak!" teriakku pada penjaga gerbang sekolah yang sudah mau menutup pintunya.

Bapak penjaga gerbang itu tidak peduli dan gerbangnya ditutup tepat ketika aku sampai di depan gerbang.

"Pak, buka lah, kumohon." Pintaku. Bapaknya menggeleng. "Ayolah pak, aku hanya terlambat 1 menit, jebal~" ujarku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Salah sendiri telat." Ujar bapaknya tak acuh.

"Aish…" aku pun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, berlari, menumpukan kaki kiriku di tanah, lalu melompati gerbang dengan bantuan tanganku yang memegang ujung gerbang.

Bapak penjaga gerbang itu hanya melongo melihat tingkahku. Aku menyeringai, seolah mengejek bapak itu. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan _eomma_ -ku, kita tidak boleh kurang ajar dengan orang tua, jadi sebagai hukumannya kaki kiriku nyangkut di salah satu bagian gerbang yang tajam. Seharusnya jika tersangkut aku akan berhenti di atas gerbang, tapi karena kecepatan dan kekuatanku sebelumnya, celana kiriku pun sobek dan ujung itu menggores kakiku. Kehilangan keseimbangan, aku pun jatuh. Tak mau terlihat konyol, secara refleks aku jatuh dengan menumpu pada lutut kanan dan kedua tanganku di sebelahku, persis seperti pose orang mau berlomba lari. Alhasil, lutut kanan dan kedua tanganku berdarah karena menjadi tumpuan dadakan dan lutut kiriku juga berdarah karena tergores.

Sakit sih, tapi karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan aku tetap berusaha lari dengan kondisi seperti itu. Betapa leganya aku karena saat aku masuk kelas Shim _saem_ belum masuk. Aku pun berhenti berlari dan berjalan tertatih menuju kursiku. Tepat ketika aku selesai meletakkan tasku dan duduk, Shim _saem_ masuk.

"Maafkan saya, karena saya terlambat." Ujarnya masuk dengan setengah berlari. Ia meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja tapi kemudian pergerakannya terhenti. Ia menatap lantai, yang membuat kami semua juga ikut menatap lantai. Gawat! Itu ada darahku menetes di lantai! Mata Shim _saem_ dan teman-teman mengikuti jejak darah itu yang berhenti di tempat dudukku dan menatapku penasaran, kecuali Bambam yang menatapku khawatir.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kemari." Panggil Shim _saem_.

Aku pun menelan ludahku kasar kemudian berdiri dan berjalan tertatih ke depan kelas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Astaga. Apa kau sudah berkelahi pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Shim _saem_.

" _A-aniyo saem_. Aku tidak berkelahi." Jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku terlambat _saem_ , lalu aku melompati gerbang—"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau 'kan tahu kalau gerbang sekolah kita itu ujungnya runcing!"

" _M-mian saem_." Ujarku sambil menunduk.

"Ya sudah tidak apa, segera ke uks, aku tidak akan mencatat keterlambatanmu tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membersihkan tetesan darahmu ini."

"I-iya _saem_." Jawabku.

"Yang lainnya, kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Ujar Shim _saem_ mulai membuka salah satu bukunya.

" _Saem_!" panggil Bambam sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya Bambam, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku membantu Jungkook merawat lukanya?" tanya Bambam.

"Apa perintahku kurang jelas? Bukan 'kah aku sudah mengatakan yang lain kembali belajar?"

"Tapi—" bantah Bambam. Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah tahu Shim _seonsaengnim_ killer, masih saja membantah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkanmu membantu Jungkook—"

"Terima ka—"

"—membersihkan lantai." Sambung Shim _seonsaengnim_ , tak mengacuhkan Bambam yang menganga tak percaya. Aku pun hanya terkikik sambil berjalan tertatih ke uks.

~.~

Aku menengok ke belakang lalu menghela nafas lelah. Di setiap ubin yang kulewati terdapat tetesan darah. Ini artinya aku harus mengepel seluruh koridor dari kelas sampai uks, ditambah ruang kelas. Oh dan jangan lupakan dari pintu masuk sekolah ke kelas. Ish, padahal kakiku sangat sakit. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga saat melompat tadi.

"Kookieeeee~~~!" seru Taehyungie _hyung_ melompat memelukku.

"A-akh! Tae-Taehyungie _hyung_ , sakit!" seruku saat dia tak sengaja membuat lututku tertekuk.

"Kenapa—Astaga Kookie! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hah~ _hyung_ aku malas menjelaskannya. Kau sudah orang ke sekian yang menanyakan itu padaku." Ujarku sambil masuk ke ruang kesehatan dan mengambil obat merah, kapas, dan perban.

"Biar aku yang mengobati lukamu." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ merebut obat itu dari tanganku.

"Nggak usah _hyung_." Ujarku sambil berusaha merebutnya. "Akh!"

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang biar aku saja." Ujarnya mendorongku untuk duduk di kasur tapi saat mendorongku Taehyungie _hyung_ terpeleset. Secara refleks ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping kepalaku. Kami pun terdiam memandangi wajah satu sama lain yang kini sangat dekat. Sekelebat ingatan saat di taman bermain pun berputar di kepalaku dan membuat pipiku merona. Melihatku merona Taehyungie hyung pun ikut merona (sedikit) lalu menjauhkan dirinya dan segera mengobati lukaku dalam diam, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-ah!" pekikku tertahan saat obat merah itu mengenai lutut kiriku.

"Ma-maaf."

"Ng-nggak papa kok _hyung_."

"Sungguh?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya." Jawabku.

Ia pun tersenyum dan membalut kaki kiriku dengan perban.

"Sudah."

"Terima kasih _hyung_."

"Sama-sama."

"… itu karena aku terlambat lalu melompati pagar sekolah."

"Hah? Kok bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"Aku nyangkut." Ucapku sambil menunduk malu. Untung saja tadi saat di kelas Shim _saem_ memotong kalimatku, jadi aku tidak perlu bilang kalau celanaku nyangkut.

"Pfft."

" _YA_! _HYUNG_! KAU TERTAWA?"

"A-Aku tidak tertawa. Pfft. Hahaha oke, oke _mian_. Habis lucu sekali bisa sampai nyangkut."

"Brisik ah _hyung_! Keluar sana! Lagian ngapain sih _hyung_ keluar kelas?"

"Mencarimu."

"Eh?"

"Setelah ulang tahunku, aku ke apartemenmu kamu nggak ada, lalu saat hari pertama masuk kamu nggak datang-datang. Aku khawatir jadi aku ijin ke kamar mandi padahal sebenarnya aku mencarimu."

"O-oh. A-aku ke Busan _hyung_."

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Itu dadakan _hyung_. Karena aku tidak pulang juga, orang tua ku menjemputku tepat ketika _hyung_ selesai mengantarku."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengirimiku pesan atau menelponku?"

"Kan aku tidak punya nomor _hyung_." Jawabku polos.

"Oh iya." Ia pun nyengir. "Ya sudah, sini ponselmu."

Aku pun memberikan ponselku pada Taehyungie _hyung_. Ia mengetikkan nomornya lalu menelpon ke ponselnya sendiri.

"Nah ini nomorku. Aku juga sudah menyimpan nomormu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja."

"Iya _hyung_. Terima kasih."

"Oh iya tunggu sebentar."

Taehyungie _hyung_ pun berlari keluar. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali masuk dengan sepasang celana olah raga.

"Ini pakailah." Ujarnya sambil memberikan celana olahraga itu padaku. "Tenang saja aku belum memakainya kok."

"E-eh? Terima kasih _hyung_." Jawabku menerima celana itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah _hyung_ ke kelas dulu tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku 'kan _namja_. Lagipula aku akan kesal kalau _hyung_ membolos." Jawabku sambil pura-pura marah.

"Hahaha iya, iya." Taehyungie _hyung_ pun mengacak-acak rambutku gemas. "Nanti _hyung_ ke sini lagi."

"Iya."

~.~

Terlalu lama di ruang kesehatan sendirian membuatku bosan, ditambah lagi aku sangat lapar karena sekarang sudah mau istirahat dan aku belum sarapan dari pagi. Maka aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin membeli makanan. Saat aku berjalan ke kantin, aku melewati gym dan tak sengaja mendengar Lee _seonsaengnim_ memarahi Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Kim Taehyung! Kenapa kau tidak membawa celana olahraga?!" bentak Lee _seonsangnim_.

"Maaf _saem_ , celana olah ragaku hilang." Jawab Taehyungie _hyung_. Oh iya, buat apa Taehyungie _hyung_ membawa celana olahraga kalau tidak ada pelajaran olah raga? Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima celana ini, lagipula memakai celana sobek tidak masalah.

"Baiklah kau tetap boleh ikut pelajaran olah raga tapi sebagai hukumannya kau harus berlari mengelilingi halaman sekolah 25 kali selama istirahat makan siang!"

"Ne, _saem_."

Apa? Itu gila, kenapa nggak ngelilingi gym aja sih? Jam makan siang 'kan sudah panas sekali. Apa… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu Taehyungie _hyung_? Ah benar, aku akan mengatakan yang terjadi agar Taehyungie _hyung_ tidak dihukum. Aku baru mau masuk ke dalam gym ketika Taehyungie _hyung_ menatapku dengan tatapan _hyung-tidak-apa-apa_. Aku hendak membantah tapi kemudian ia menatapku dengan ekspresi marah yang kurang lebih artinya _kalau-kau-masuk-hyung-akan-marah_. Tidak bisa, _hyung_ tidak salah, aku akan tetap membelanya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam gym tapi saat aku mendekati Lee _seonsaengnim_ , Taehyungie _hyung_ segera mengalihkan perhatian Lee _seonsaengnim_ lalu mengode Jimin _hyung_ untuk mendekatiku, lebih tepatnya mengusirku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sih?" tanya Jimin _hyung_.

"Itu, ini celana Taehyungie _hyung_. Aku tidak mau Taehyungie _hyung_ dihukum karena aku."

"Loh kenapa kamu bisa pakai celana V? Ah tunggu aku tahu… kau jalan tertatih, memakai celana milik V… kalian... Woaa, aku tidak tahu kalian sudah sejauh itu, jadi kalian sudah pacaran? Awas saja V nggak bilang-bilang." Ujar Jimin _hyung_ ngelantur.

"A-Apa sih _hyung_? Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh deh. Dan aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Bantahku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Jimin _hyung_ sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menggodaku.

"Y-ya karena _hyung_ ngomongnya vulgar sekali!" jawabku sambil menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali." kata Jimin _hyung_ mengacak-acak rambutku.

"U-uh jangan sentuh rambutku!" ujarku sambil menepis tangan Jimin _hyung_.

"Dih pelitnya, kalau V saja boleh, bahkan sampai lebih—"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Taehyungie _hyung_! Lagipula ini masih pagi—"

"Jadi kalau malam iya? Berarti itu semalam? Tapi kok pakai celana V-nya sekarang?" ucapnya memotong kalimatku yang membuatku merona heboh.

"Bu-bukan! Te-terserahlah! Kau menyebalkan _hyung_!"

"Hey apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jimin _hyung_."

"Tidak ada." Jawabku dingin karena masih kesal dengan Jimin _hyung_. Aku pun berjalan keluar gym meninggalkan Taehyungie _hyung_ yang masih kebingungan.

~.~

Aku membeli makan dan segera memakannya sebelum istirahat dibunyikan. Bisa gawat kalau aku dikerubungi orang-orang saat kakiku sedang begini. Seusai makan aku membeli sekaleng minuman lalu pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah seperti biasa. Tepat saat aku sampai sana bel istirahat dibunyikan dan Bambam menghampiriku tak lama kemudian.

"Kukira kau ada di ruang kesehatan." Ujarnya.

"Tidak, aku bosan di ruangan kecil itu sendirian."

Bambam pun mengangguk-angguk lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Omong-omong itu… kenapa kau bawa celana olah raga? Hari ini 'kan tidak ada olahraga." Tanya Bambam bingung.

"Ini bukan punyaku, ini punya Taehyung—astaga! Aku lupa! Bambam, temani aku ke kantin!"

"Eh? Ngapain? Bukannya kamu nggak suka ke kantin karena 'fans-fans'mu itu?"

"Justru itu, kau harus jadi tamengku. Ayo!" ujarku menariknya agar berdiri.

"Untuk apa sih? Kubelikan saja, kakimu 'kan sakit."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau beli sendiri untuk Taehyungie _hyung_. Gara-gara aku dia jadi dihukum lari di halaman sekolah."

"Loh kok gara-gara kamu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Ish! Berisik sekali, nanti kuceritakan. Ayo cepat!"

"Nggak mau. Ceritakan dulu."

"Taehyungie _hyung_ dihukum lari keliling halaman sekolah 25 kali sekarang karena nggak pakai celana olahraga saat pelajaran olahraga. Celananya dipinjemin aku dan dia nggak bilang gitu ke _seonsaengnim_. Makanya aku mau beliin minum sebagai permintaan maaf. Puas?"

"Oh gitu… puas." Jawab Bambam sambil nyengir sok polos "Ayo ke kantin."

"Zzz dasar…" gerutuku mengikuti Bambam ke kantin.

~.~

"Hh, hh, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Taehyungie _hyung_ berbaring di halaman sekolah. "Huaa dingin!" serunya langsung terduduk kaget karena aku menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin di pipinya.

"Hyung kalau kau tidur sehabis berlari, menghadap matahari pula, kau bisa mati." Ujarku dingin.

"Kejamnya? Ah tapi terima kasih. Aku haus sekali." Ujarnya meminum minuman pemberianku. "Padahal langsung minum dingin juga bisa bikin mati."

"Eh iya 'kah? Maaf _hyung_ , aku nggak tahu."

"Nggak papa kok. Nggak usah panik begitu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

"I-iya. Omong-omong hyung, kenapa _hyung_ nggak bilang aja sih yang sebenarnya?"

"Kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya nanti ketahuan kalo kamu telat. Belum lagi kamu nanti dianggap mengganggu kegiatan pembelajaran orang. Kalo dihukum fisik ntar kamu makin sakit."

Er… emangnya bisa begitu ya? Ya kali sih itu _saem_ mau nyariin aku buat dikasih hukuman. Eh tunggu, berarti… Taehyungie _hyung_ memikirkan aku? Uwaa Taehyungie _hyung_ , bisa nggak sih sehari aja kamu nggak bikin aku tersipu?

"M-makasih _hyung_."

" _Ne_ , _cheonma_."

"Jungkook, kamu dipanggil Pembina OSIS tuh." Ujar Bambam sambil berjalan menghampiriku. "Ah V _hyung_ _anneyong_."

"Hm? Bambam _annyeong_ ~" sapa Taehyungie _hyung_. Aish Bambam nih bisa nggak sih berhenti menyapa Taehyungie _hyung_? Ck.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Mana aku tahu? Sana." Usirnya.

"Temani aku." Ujarku menarik Bambam.

"E-eh jangan Tarik-tarik! Ish, kau ini. Pergi dulu ya _hyung_ , daah~" pamit Bambam.

" _Ne_ ~" jawab Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil melambaikan tangan yang dibalas Bambam dengan lambaian tangan juga.

~.~

"Apa? Latihan Kepemipinan? Mengingap? Nggak mau." Tolakku saat Pembina OSIS menjelaskan bahwa aku akan jadi salah satu anggota OSIS berikutnya dan harus mengikuti latihan kepemimpinan yang dilaksanakan 2 hari 1 malam, dengan kata lain, menginap.

"Kau harus ikut, _seonsaengnim_ tidak memberikan pilihan."

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau." Ujarku berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS. "Kecuali 1 hal." Ujarku saat membuka pintu, mau keluar.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tawar Pembina OSIS itu.

"Bambam juga ikut." Jawabku.

"Apa? Tapi nilai Bambam—" Ya sekolah ini memang menentukan keanggotaan OSIS berdasarkan kepintaran dan kekayaan.

"Kakiku terkilir, tidak mungkin aku ke sana sendirian. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Ujarku cuek. Saat aku berbalik, guruku memanggilku. Aku pun menyeringai.

"Tunggu! Baiklah kau boleh mengajaknya."

 _See_? Jeon Jungkook _always_ _get_ _what_ _he_ _wants_ ~

~.~

Hari untuk pelatihan kepemimpinan pun tiba. Aku dan Bambam berada dalam satu kelompok, tentu saja hahaha. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang, 2 anggota yang lain adalah Zelo dan Eunha. Mereka teman sekelasku tapi aku hanya sebatas tahu nama mereka. Itulah kenapa aku malas jika tidak ada Bambam. Aku tidak suka bersama orang yang tidak aku kenal.

"Ish kenapa sih kau mengajakku ikut?" tanya Bambam.

"Brisik, bisa 'kah kau berhenti menanyakan hal itu? Kau sudah menanyakannya sepanjang perjalanan." Jawabku jengah.

"Tapi masalahnya kalau ikut acara ini berarti aku juga ikut jadi OSIS."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Mark _sunbae_ 'kan anggota OSIS."

"Itu 'kan dulu, sebentar lagi diganti kita karena mereka kelas 3."

"Aish, kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kondisi begini?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau 'kan tidak sendirian, ada V _hyung_." Jawabnya.

"Eh?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia 'kan wakil ketua OSIS."

"HEE? Aku nggak tahu." Jawabku polos.

"Hah~ kau ini ke mana saja. Memang sih karena dia wakil ketua dia jarang muncul, terlebih karena rambutnya yang berwarna pink pirang itu, dia tidak disukai oleh bagian kedisiplinan dan ketuanya sendiri. Jadi semacam ada dan tiada gitu." Jelas Bambam.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

"Ish, kalau tidak percaya lihat noh." Ujar Bambam menunjuk V _hyung_ yang berdiri di sebelah podium tempat ketua OSIS sedang menjelaskan kegiatan sekarang ini. Aku pun hanya menganga melihatnya. Jadi Taehyungie _hyung_ itu… wakil ketua OSIS? Untung saja aku tidak menolak ajakkan guruku. Jeon Jungkook, dirimu memang orang yang beruntung~

~.~

"Menurutku kita bagi saja, siapa yang akan mencari makanan dan kayu di hutan, dan siapa yang akan mencari makanan di laut?" tanya Zelo. Itu tugas pertama kami, mencari bahan makanan dan kayu untuk dimasak nanti malam di tepi pantai karena kami tidak mungkin melakukan kegiatan outdoor di depan hotel. Ya, kami menginap di hotel. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Tak bisa kubayangkan harus tidur berhimpitan di dalam tenda.

"Terserah." Jawabku malas.

"Kalau menurutku, yang di hutan lebih baik yang laki-laki saja. Karena medannya berat dan kita akan membawa kayu, yang juga cukup berat. Jadi, Eunha akan mencari di laut. Bagaimana?" usul Bambam.

"Boleh juga. Tapi aku tidak masalah jika harus mencari kayu di gunung." Jawab Eunha.

"Tidak lah, mana bisa begitu. Aku dan Jungkook yang akan mencari di hutan." Tolak Zelo.

"Ani. Aku akan mencari di hutan dengan Bambam." Ujarku menarik Bambam ke hutan meninggalkan Zelo yang melongo.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar dingin." Komentar Bambam saat kami sudah agak jauh.

"Aish, memangnya aku harus bilang apa? Sudah lah ambili saja kayu-kayu itu." Ujarku saat kami sampai di hutan. Bambam hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mulai mengambili kayu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan banyak jamur di sebrang pagar yang bertuliskan "Daerah Berburu". Jamur-jamur itu sangat banyak dan terlihat lezat. Aku pun merangkak masuk ke sana melalui lubang yang ada di bawah pagar.

"Jeon Jungkook." Panggil Bambam mengagetkanku.

"Bambam. Kukira siapa, kau mengagetkanku." Ujarku berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Bambam dengan alis bertautan. "Kau tidak kapok dengan pagar-pagar itu?"

"Ish, kemarin 'kan karena aku melompatinya, kali ini aku merangkak di bawahnya. Diam saja di sana cari kayu." Perintahku.

"Tetap saja, ini kawat berduri—"

"See? Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku saat aku sampai di balik pagar itu.

"Tapi itu daerah untuk berburu."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak buta."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tetap masuk?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan bukan hewan."

"Justru itu, nanti kalau kau ditembak karena dikira hewan bagaimana? Pemburu 'kan dari jarak jauh."

"Mana ada hewan setampan aku. Sudahlah, aku akan baik saja." Ujarku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ish. Hey, tunggu aku!" Bambam pun ikut merangkak melewati pagar.

"Lha, kenapa kau malah ikut?" tanyaku heran. "Bukannya kau takut?"

"Aku bukannya takut hanya saja, melanggar aturan itu tidak akan pernah membawa hasil yang baik." Jawab Bambam sok bijak.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku pernah baca kalimat itu di suatu buku." Ujarku malas. "Ah jamur yang besar!" seruku saat melihat sebuah jamur besar yang nampak lezat.

"Jadi… ini semua hanya karena jamur?" tanya Bambam _sweatdrop_.

" _Wae_? Jamur ini terlihat lezat kau tahu? Ah di sana ada lagi!" ujarku berlari semakin masuk ke dalam daerah berburu itu.

"Hey, tunggu aku!" seru Bambam mengejarku.

Aku terlalu asyik mengambili jamur itu sampai aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku. Mataku terfokus pada jamur-jamur itu sehingga aku menginjak seekor ular tanpa sadar. Merasa dalam bahaya, ular itu pun segera melilit kakiku dengan sangat cepat sampai aku tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa, lalu menggigit pahaku.

"AKH!" seruku berusaha melepaskan ular itu dari kakiku.

"Jungkook, ada apa? Astaga!" seru Bambam saat melihat ular yang berjalan menjauhiku dan aku yang terduduk memegangi kakiku.

" _A-Appo_." Rintihku.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu." Ujar Bambam.

Aku pun naik ke punggungnya dengan sisa kesadaran yang kupunya. Bambam berlari sambil menggendongku menuju pagar pembatas.

"Kau bisa merangkak? Aku tidak bisa merangkak sambil menggendongmu. Kalau pun bisa kita tidak akan cukup masuk ke situ." Tanya Bambam panik.

"A-Aku tidak bisa, kau saja. Pergilah cari bantuan." Jawabku terengah.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Hiks… _eottokhae_?" rengek Bambam.

"Jangan menangis seperti anak kecil begitu."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Tidak ada sinyal!" gerutu Bambam saat membuka ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu cari lah bantuan."

"Tapi kau sendirian di sini!" tolaknya.

"Kau lebih pilih meninggalkanku sendiri dan mencari bantuan supaya aku bisa selamat atau menungguku di sini mati perlahan-lahan karena racun ular?" tanyaku dengan susah payah karena racun ular itu benar-benar membuatku mati rasa.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Baiklah, aku akan mencari bantuan tapi… kau tidak apa-apa 'kan sendirian di sini?"

"Tenang saja, aku 'kan Jeon Jungkook." Jawabku dengan tersenyum. "Sudah pergi sana."

Bambam pun mengangguk. Ia merangkak melewati pagar lalu berlari mencari seseorang. Tak lama kemudian Bambam datang bersama Taehyungie _hyung_. Taehyungie _hyung_ merangkak melewati pagar itu dengan Bambam mengekorinya lalu saat sampai di dekatku Taehyungie _hyung_ segera menyibak celanaku.

Taehyungie _hyung_ pun segera membuka sebuah botol minuman lalu menyuruhku meminum minuman itu yang ternyata adalah teh. Ah iya, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Teh bisa menawarkan racun ular. Aku pun segera meminum teh itu sementara Taehyungie _hyung_ menghisap bekas gigitan ular itu dan meludahkannya, cara sementara untuk menghilangkan racun. Setelah itu Taehyungie _hyung_ meminta botol minum itu dan menuangkan teh itu di bekas gigitan ular itu.

"Untuk sementara kau aman. Aku sudah mengeluarkan racunnya. Guru-guru sedang mencari cara untuk bisa ke sini." Jelasnya. Aku pun menangguk.

" _Hyung_ minum juga." Perintahku. " _Hyung_ menghisap racunnya, jadi _hyung_ juga harus meminumnya."

Taehyungie _hyung_ pun mengangguk lalu meminum teh itu. Tak lama berselang, aku mendengar suara guru-guruku datang menghampiriku, lalu aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

~.~

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan mendapati diriku berada di kamar hotel tempat aku akan tidur malam nanti dengan sebuah selang infus di tanganku. Ah iya, tadi aku pingsan karena gigitan ular lalu Bambam mencari Taehyungie _hyung_ , kemudian Taehyungie _hyung_ mengeluarkan racun di pahaku dengan menghisapnya lalu—tunggu apa? Sekelebat kejadian tadi berputar di kepalaku dan tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku memanas. Astaga, Taehyungie _hyung_ tadi menyibak celana pendekku lalu… lalu… Omona, tenang Jeon Jungkook, ia hanya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu, kenapa kau berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Astaga… Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, Taehyungie _hyung_ pun masuk.

"Jungkook kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Su-sudah _hyung_." Jawabku. Gawat, aku jadi tidak bisa memandangnya.

"Kau ini. Apa sih yang kau lakukan di sana? Hah?! Kau ini memang suka sekali menyakiti dirimu ya?" amuknya tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_! Kau ini kenapa sih tiba-tiba marah begitu?!" tanyaku dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Hanya karena jamur-jamur konyol itu kau sampai seperti ini!" bentaknya lagi. "Heran, sepertinya kau ini pintar—"

"Cukup _hyung_! Keluar dari kamarku." Perintahku. Taehyungie _hyung_ bergeming. "Keluar atau aku yang keluar?!" bentakku.

Ia tak menjawab, kesal, aku pun mencabut infus itu dari tanganku dan berjalan keluar.

" _Ya_! Jeon Jungkook kau mau ke mana? _YA_!" serunya mengejarku.

Menyebalkan. Taehyungie _hyung_ menyebalkan! Kenapa sih dia tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak begitu? Apa dia tidak tahu aku juga ketakutan saat digigit ular dan saat Bambam meninggalkanku?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Kookie, maafkan _hyung_." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ menggantungkan kepalanya di atas bahuku.

Aku diam, tak menjawab. Taehyungie _hyung_ pun membalikkan badanku menghadapnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya kaget. " _Uljima_ _ne_? Maafkan _hyung_ membentakmu tadi. _Hyung_ hanya sangat khawatir tadi—"

Isakanku semakin menjadi dan Taehyungie _hyung_ pun memelukku lagi lalu menciumku. Seketika aku berhenti menangis, mataku membola dan aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan minta maaf karena sudah menciummu." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Tapi aku akan minta maaf karena aku telah dengan beraninya mencintai mahluk seindah dirimu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah jatuh cinta padamu—" ucapan Taehyungie _hyung_ terpotong karena aku menciumnya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu mengucapkan kalimat itu?" tanyaku dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibirku. Taehyungie _hyung_ tidak menjawab. Wajahnya masih nampak terkejut.

" _S-Saranghae_." Ujarku lagi, menyadarkannya.

" _M-mwo_? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Ujarku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"A-apa? Katakan padaku, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi~~" rengek Taehyungie _hyung_. Taehyungie _hyung_ pun menggenggam tanganku, menahan pergerakanku. "Katakan lagi. Agar aku yakin, aku tidak sedang bermimpi."

"… _Sa-saranghae hyung_. _Saranghae_ Kim Tae—" kali ini ucapanku yang terpotong karena Taehyungie _hyung_ menciumku. Aku pun balas menciumnya lalu tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum padaku.

" _Nado Saranghae_." Ujarnya. "Mulai sekarang Jeon Jungkook adalah milik Kim Taehyung." Tambahnya.

Aku pun mengangguk. " _Ne_ , aku milikmu _hyung_."

END~

* * *

A/N: Halo~~ Hyejin mau minta maaf karena; satu, adanya hints Bambam dan Jungkook, sumpah itu nggak sengaja, dua, maaf karena endingnya maksa banget. Soalnya Hyejin mau buru-buru selesaikan fanfic ini selagi bisa, berhubung sepertinya akun Hyejin rusak. Sehubungan dengan itu Hyejin mau pamit. Mungkin ini akan jadi fanfic pertama dan terakhir Hyejin, karena seperti yang sudah Hyejin katakan tadi, akun Hyejin rusak. Dan Hyejin sudah berusaha buat e-mail baru tidak bisa, mungkin karena Hyejin sudah punya 3 e-mail aktif, entahlah. Hyejin sedih sekali karena rusaknya akun ini, Hyejin tidak mendapatkan notifikasi review, favorit dan follower yang masuk. Awalnya hanya tidak bisa dibuka reviewnya, di e-mail masih ada notifikasi jadi Hyejin masih bisa baca. Tapi kemudian notifikasi di e-mail pun tidak ada. Hyejin jadi sedih, ada 72 review tapi hanya bisa baca 70. Jadi untuk **vakmalia** dan **diva jung** , aku akan balas review kalian di sini saja ya. Oh iya, Hyejin juga minta maaf jika nanti tidak bisa balas review kalian (emangnya bakal ada yang review? Wkwkwk).

Balasan review:

vakmalia: Iya, sama-sama~ maaf ya akun Hyejin rusak jadi balasnya di sini.

diva jung: Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai fanfic-ku ini~

* * *

Epilog

* * *

"Huaaa~~! Jungkook hilang, bagaimana ini?" tangis Bambam.

"Tenang lah Bambam, Jungkook tidak apa-apa." Ujar Mark _sunbae_ berusaha menenangkan Bambam.

"Kami akan mencarinya." Ujar sebuah suara lainnya.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku, dan di sana aku mendapati Bambam yang menangis, Mark sunbae yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala Bambam, beberapa anggota OSIS, guru, dan dokter.

"Er…" gumamku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

" _YA_! Kau ini ke mana saja? Kukira ular itu datang lagi lalu menelanmu hidup-hidup!" teriak Bambam sambil menghampiriku.

"A-aku tadi—"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau kau pergi dengan V _hyung_ kabari aku! Aku sangat khawatir. Hiks…" isaknya.

"Maaf _ne_." ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Guru-guru dan para anggota OSIS yang merasa lega karena aku sudah datang pun keluar. Dokter menyuruhku berbaring lagi, lalu memeriksaku.

"Kau sudah sembuh total, untung saja ada pertolongan pertama. Tapi lain kali, jangan asal mencabut infus." Jelas dokternya. Aku pun hanya nyengir dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

" _Ne_." jawab kami bersamaan.

" _Ya_ Kim Taehyung! Kau membawa Jungkook ke mana? Harusnya kalau kau pergi bersamanya, kau membawa infusnya sekalian. Kalau begitu 'kan kami tidak akan se-khawatir ini?" tanya Bambam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

" _Mian_ , _mian_ tapi itu—"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. Lagipula itu aku sendiri yang mencabut infusnya." Jawabku memotong perkataan Taehyungie _hyung_.

"Hah? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Dan aku pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Bambam.

"Jadi… sekarang kalian resmi pacaran?" tanya Bambam.

"Iya, tentu saja~" jawab Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil merangkulku, aku pun hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Wah baguslah. Kalau begitu, sesuai perjanjian, aku tidak akan menyetel rekaman itu. Akan kuhapus." Ujar Bambam mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka hpnya.

"Rekaman apa?" tanya Taehyungie _hyung_ sambil berjalan ke arah Bambam, mau mengintip rekaman itu.

"Bukan apa-apa _hyung_ , nggak usah dipikirkan." Jawabku panik dan langsung melindungi Bambam.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa sini lihat." Ujar Taehyungie _hyung_ dengan nada usil. Ya! Sejak kapan hp Bambam ada di tangannya?

"EH!" seruku dan Bambam bersamaan, tapi terlambat. Taehyungie _hyung_ sudah menyetel rekamannya.

" _Tch. Kau memang menyebalkan. Sudah, aku sudah mengajaknya mampir dulu tadi."_

" _Lalu? Apa dia menolak?"_

" _Dia tidak mendengar ucapanku, ia menyuruhku mengulanginya tapi aku… uh… aku malu."_

" _Yah kau ini benar-benar payah."_

" _Ish, itu tidak mudah tahu! Kau tahu, berada di dekatnya saja jantungku berdegup tak karuan sampai aku tak bisa berfikir jernih!"_

Dan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Jadi… Kookie kau…"

" _H-hyung_ , i-itu-itu ukh." Sial aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau manis sekali!" ujarnya sambil memelukku erat. " _Saranghae_ ~" ujarnya menciumi pipiku gemas.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua, oke kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, jaaa~" ujar Bambam menarik Mark sunbae keluar kamar dan tersenyum jahil membuatku makin memerah.

" _YA_! _Hyung_ lepaskan!" seruku sambil meronta.

" _Ani_. Mulai detik ini, _hyung_ nggak akan melepaskanmu." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jeon Jungkook, _oneulbuteo, neoneun nae kkeoya. Yeongwonhi_ (1)."

~REALLY END~

* * *

(1) Jeon Jungkook, mulai hari ini, kamu milikku. Selamanya.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Mark: JYP Entertainment

Zelo: TS Entertainment

Eunha: Source Music Entertainment.

* * *

A/N: Last, review ne?


End file.
